Operación conquista
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia está enamorada en secreto de un compañero de escuela, y ahora se ha propuesto conquistarlo antes del baile de primavera, para ello ha elaborado un plan con ayuda de sus amigas; mientras tanto Byakuya tendrá que enfrentarse al acoso de dos mujeres esperando no entregar su corazón en el proceso. Sin embargo ellos olvidan que las cosas no siempre salen como se esperan.
1. Objetivos y estrategias

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: AU, contiene OoC y algunas otras cosas raras.**

 **Historia dedicada al grupo "Mis Fics Ichiruki", como pago por haber perdido en una apuesta.**

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **.**

 **.**

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, las paredes eran de un tenue turquesa, la cama matrimonial, con sabanas rosas, se encontraba en medio de la habitación, detrás de ella había un árbol de cerezo dibujado en la pared. Los muebles como el closet, el tocador, el escritorio y los burós a cada lado de la cama eran de color blanco con toques rosas.

Sobre la cama estaba un uniforme de preparatoria, que consistía en una falda de tablones a cuadros, de color negra con gris, una camisa de manga larga blanca, una chaqueta negra con dos botones dorados, una corbata de color vino, un par de calcetas blancas y unos zapatos escolares negros muy relucientes.

Una chica de tez blanca y ojos violetas salió del baño enrollada en una toalla y comenzó a vestirse, cuando terminó fue al tocador y cepilló su cabello negro corto, se puso un poco de seda para el cabello olor a chocolate y un poco de gel para mantener el cabello en su lugar. Después se colocó un poco de brillo rosa en los labios y perfume de aroma a cítricos.

No necesitaba de mucho para verse bien.

—¡Lista! —expresó con una sonrisa arreglando un poco la corbata de moño. Era lunes así que le tocaba usar el uniforme de gala.

Después sacó de su cajón una pequeña fotografía de un chico. Suspiró y luego la volvió a meter en el cajón.

Llevaba varios años enamorada de él, y aunque eran compañeros de escuela y amigos, no se atrevía a declararle sus sentimientos.

Rukia, como se llamaba la chica, tomó su mochila de una silla y bajó al comedor. Al llegar ahí, dejó la mochila en el piso, junto a la de su hermano, y se sentó a la mesa donde ya la esperaba su familia.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Rukia.

—¡Buenos días! —respondió su abuelo, un hombre de cabello largo y bigotes, ambos en tonalidad plateada por las canas. —apresúrate a desayunar o se te hará tarde. —dijo Ginrei, pues ya eran las siete y veinte.

—¿Te quedaste estudiando otra vez hasta tarde? —preguntó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos violeta, mientras una muchacha del servicio le colocaba el plato con el desayuno.

—Sí papá, hoy tengo un examen muy difícil. —respondió ella mientras comía con algo de prisa.

—No comas así Rukia, o te atragantaras. —la regañó una mujer de cabello largo, lacio y negro y de ojos grises.

Pero su advertencia fue demasiado tarde. Rukia comenzó a toser.

—Te lo dije. —dijo divertida la señora Kuchiki mientras se paraba a darle a su hija unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se recobrara.

—¿Hoy no viene Kurosaki a desayunar? —preguntó un chico de ojos grises y cabello negro, versión más joven del abuelo Ginrei, y quién no interrumpió su desayuno aunque su hermana se estaba ahogando.

—No Nii-sama, hoy tenía entrenamiento de fútbol muy temprano, se están preparando para los intercolegiales. —Respondió Rukia y posteriormente tomó de su jugo de naranja.

—A veces me preguntó si a Kurosaki no lo quieren en su casa. —comentó Byakuya, quien llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en un pantalón y chaqueta de manga larga y cuello alto en color negro con tres botones dorados.

—¿Por qué dices eso hijo? —preguntó la mamá de los chicos.

—Porque ese chico desayuna, come y cena aquí. —respondió Byakuya levantándose de la mesa. —ya sólo falta que se quede a dormir.

—No exageres Nii-sama. —pidió Rukia imitando a su hermano. —Es natural que pase tanto tiempo aquí, somos mejores amigos desde la primaria. Nos queremos como hermanos.

—Sí claro. —respondió el chico de cabello negro con sarcasmo.

Ichigo Kurosaki vivía en la casa de enfrente, él y Rukia se conocieron en la primaria cuando él se mudó a vivir al vecindario y desde entonces se hicieron grandes amigos, aunque no sólo ellos, las familias en general formaron un fuerte lazo.

Después los hermanos Kuchiki se despidieron de su familia y salieron de la casa.

—Si esos chicos siguen así creo que nunca vamos a tener nietos. —comentó la mujer de cabello negro desanimada. Sabía que sus hijos aún eran muy jóvenes, pero no les veía futuro en cuanto al romance.

—Rukia es muy despistada y Byakuya pues…—Sojun hizo una pausa. — pues después de lo que pasó le costará trabajo enamorarse otra vez.

La familia se miró con tristeza.

Un ruido proveniente de las escaleras distrajo su atención. Ginrei y Sojun se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron ahí.

Un chico alto, delgado y de cabello negro subía por las escaleras.

—Koga. —lo llamó enérgico el Kuchiki mayor. —otra vez no llegaste a dormir.

El mencionado se giró hacia ellos.

—Ayer me encontré con una dulce chica y no podía dejar que se fuera sola a casa. —mencionó el chico sonriendo.

—Hijo, ¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza? —preguntó Sojun. —deja de andar con tantas mujeres.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser más responsable? —preguntó Ginrei. —llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Koga se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo frotó molesto. Siempre era lo mismo, apenas y llegaba a casa y ya estaban las comparaciones y reclamos.

—Disculpen que no sea como ustedes. —soltó enojado. —pero a mí no me gusta la escuela ni me interesa dedicarme a una sola mujer. Y perdón por avergonzarlos al ser el único Kuchiki que no es perfecto, lamento no ser como mis hermanitos. —dijo dándoles la espalda, luego subió las escaleras.

Para su abuelo y padre no pasó desapercibido el rencor que escondían sus palabras.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Byakuya y Rukia caminaban por las calles de la ciudad para ir al colegio, pues la escuela no quedaba muy lejos y a la chica de cabello negro le gustaba disfrutar del paisaje. Generalmente Byakuya se iba en su carro mientras que Rukia caminaba con Ichigo, pero al no ir Ichigo con ella Byakuya decidió acompañarla.

Y esa simple decisión cambió para siempre su perfecta y tranquila vida.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina el semáforo peatonal se puso en rojo, por lo que se detuvieron para esperar que los carros pasaran. Pero una chica que atravesaba la calle, por llevar los audífonos puestos y estar atenta a la pantalla de su celular, no se dio cuenta de ello y no apuró el paso.

—¡Van a atropellar a esa muchacha! —exclamó Rukia asustada al ver que un carro que repartía lácteos avanzaba hacia ella con rapidez.

Byakuya corrió hacia la chica dejando sorprendida a Rukia.

—¡Byakuya! —gritó Rukia al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detenía por el miedo, el cual volvió a latir de forma normal cuando vio al camión pasar y a Byakuya y a la chica tendidos en la otra banqueta. Rukia sonrió aliviada y sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermano.

Byakuya no podía dejar morir a alguien frente a sus ojos, así que no lo pensó dos veces para correr hacia la chica, llegó justo a tiempo para agarrarla y arrojarse con ella hacia la banqueta, antes de que los atropellara el camión.

Y ahora él estaba sobre de ella. Se apoyó en el piso con las manos para levantarse.

Su mirada gris chocó con unos ojos inusualmente dorados. La chica morena que yacía debajo de él lo miraba asustada.

—¡Aléjate de Yoruichi! —gritó una voz a un costado. Sin cambiar de posición Byakuya giró la cabeza hacia la voz. Una muchacha de cabello negro corto, con dos mechones trenzados corría hacia él muy enojada. —¡Aprovechado! —gritó la mujer cuando se acercó y arremetió contra él con una patada hacia su abdomen, logrando hacerlo caer sentado al piso. Ella aprovechó para acercarse otra vez.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. Y como buen orgulloso, no dejó ver que le dolió el golpe.

—Tratas de aprovecharte de Yoruichi. —le gritó y le lanzó un golpe a la cara con su brazo derecho, mientras Yoruichi salía de su letargo, poniéndose de pie.

Byakuya tomó a la chica del puño y con fuerza la jaló haciéndola girar, quedando la espalda de la chica sobre su pecho. Él la abrazó fuerte para evitar que de nuevo le lanzara un golpe.

La chica pudo apreciar el aroma masculino del chico, era algo agradable y embriagante. Byakuya aspiró el aroma a flores que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica y que a su opinión no iba para nada con su personalidad.

—Tranquilízate Soi. —Pidió Yoruichi mientras la chica trataba de zafarse de Byakuya.

—Mi hermano salvó a tu amiga ¿y tú le agradeces golpeándolo? —le preguntó Rukia furiosa, llegando al lugar.

Soi Fong dejó de forcejear y miró confundida a Yoruichi.

—Es cierto, él me salvó de ser atropellada.

Byakuya soltó a Soi Fong al notar que se había calmado.

—Lo siento. —le pidió Soi a Byakuya muy apenada. — Gracias por salvar a Yoruichi.

Byakuya asintió en silencio. Pensó que esa chica era muy voluble, en un momento estaba furiosa y al otro era tan dócil.

—Gracias por salvarme. —comentó Yoruichi extendiéndole la mano.

—No fue nada. —respondió el de cabello negro aceptando su saludo. Yoruichi sintió la mano fuerte y cálida del chico.

—Creo que es mejor apurarnos Nii-sama o nos cerrarán la puerta. —indicó de repente Rukia, acordándose de que llevaban el tiempo justo.

Los hermanos comenzaron a caminar pero una voz los detuvo.

—Esperen. —pidió Yoruichi. —Nosotras también vamos en su escuela. —señaló.

Fue en ese momento que los hermanos se dieron cuenta que ellas llevaban el mismo uniforme de Rukia.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos mientras se presentaban y comentaban un poco.

Yoruichi y Soi Fong eran amigas desde hacía varios años. La morena por algunos asuntos se mudó con unos parientes y cambió de colegio, Soi Fong no quiso perder a su mejor amiga así que también cambió de escuela.

Cuando llegaron al colegio se separaron, Yoruichi y Byakuya tenían diecisiete años e iban en doceavo grado, y por coincidencia serian compañeros de grupo, el "A".

Soi Fong tenía dieciséis años e iba a décimo grado, en el grupo "B", junto con Rukia que tenía quince años.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cuando Rukia llegó al salón, Ichigo ya se encontraba sentado en su asiento en la segunda fila, Rukia se sentó junto a él, en la silla junto a la ventana.

—¡Hola! —saludó la chica alegre.

—Hola. —respondió Ichigo. —tuviste suerte, todavía no llega la maestra. ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?

—Es que pasaron algunas cosas que ya después te contaré. —respondió Rukia sacando la libreta de matemáticas, materia que les tocaba primero.

En eso un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y muy parecido a Ichigo se asomó por la puerta.

—Ichigo. —llamó al muchacho. Rukia escuchó las risas y cuchicheos de varias compañeras, pues el chico era muy popular entre el sexo opuesto.

Rukia volteó a verlo, él le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Ella le regresó el saludo y la sonrisa. Ichigo miró la reacción de su amiga y luego se puso de pie, haciendo sonar la silla.

Rukia no dejaba de ver a Kaien mientras su corazón se aceleraba, él era el chico de quien estaba enamorada.

Lo conoció por Ichigo, pues eran primos. Tenía diecisiete años e iba en el grupo "A", en el salón de su hermano.

Pero él sólo la veía como amiga o como una hermana pequeña, que para el caso era lo mismo, la dejaban en la friendzone.

Rukia suspiró y volvió su vista al cuaderno, sabiendo que no obtendría más de Kaien. Al parecer él no estaba interesado en nadie.

—Entonces no se te olvide darle el mensaje a mi tío. —recordó Kaien.

—No, no se me olvida. —contestó Ichigo. Después volvió a su asiento molesto. ¿Por qué su primo tenía que ir a su salón? ¿No podía esperarse hasta el receso y hablarle a solas?

Kaien vio a Ichigo regresar a su asiento y luego buscó a Rukia con la mirada para despedirse, pero ella estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno. Sonrió y luego regresó a su salón.

Minutos después llegó la maestra, una mujer de treinta y tres años, cabello negro y lacio, que llevaba agarrado en una coleta alta, ojos negros y piel morena clara. Después de presentar a Soi Fong, comenzó con sus clases.

.

.

—Copien los ejercicios de tarea. —ordenó la maestra al terminar de escribir en el pizarrón. Ella fue a sentarse tras su escritorio para esperar a que sus alumnos copiaran los veinte ejercicios. —Por cierto muchachos, casi se me olvida comentarles que ya se acerca el baile de primavera, así que ya vayan buscando sus parejas.

—("¿Se acerca?"). —se preguntaron todos, pues comenzaban diciembre y el baile era hasta abril.

Era una tradición de la escuela celebrar un baile después del Hanami.

—¿Y ese baile es muy importante? —preguntó Soi ajena a la actividades de la escuela. —¿Es obligatorio?, porque no quisiera asistir.

—¿Pero qué dices muchacha? —preguntó la maestra alarmada, como si su alumna hubiera blasfemado. —claro que es importante para que los jóvenes declaren libremente sus sentimientos de amor. —explicó la maestra con emoción.

Soi Fong la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Además cuenta la leyenda que quien no lleve pareja esa noche, está destinado a estar solo toda su vida. —informó con seriedad.

—Eso son sólo mentiras maestra. —comentó un chico de lentes, sentado delante de Ichigo.

—Mira Uryu. —dijo moviendo su dedo índice. — lo mismo decía el maestro Lemura y nunca llevó a una chica al baile.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó otro alumno.

—¿Ustedes le han conocido alguna novia? —interrogó la maestra.

Los alumnos se voltearon a ver entre ellos y negaban con la cabeza. No faltaron los comentarios sobre el profesor, que iban desde que había sido rechazado por cada chica a la que se le declaraba, hasta que lo habían visto en un templo rezando por tener una novia.

—Maestra, pero ¿Y si no tengo pareja? —preguntó una alumna alarmada, no quería correr la misma suerte que el profesor. La maestra se puso de pie.

—¿Qué tal si nadie me invita al baile? —preguntó otra alumna.

—Mujeres, estamos en pleno siglo XXI. Ya no se sienten a esperar a que su príncipe azul venga a buscarlas en su caballo blanco. —dijo con entusiasmo. —Ustedes salgan a buscarlo, sean valientes y atrevidas, y cuando lo encuentren lácenlo con una cuerda y no lo dejen ir. ¡Vayan y conquístenlos! —animó alzando su brazo con el puño cerrado. Los alumnos hombres y algunas mujeres la miraban sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Rukia la miraba con admiración. Su maestra le había dado la solución a su problema. Durante años esperó a que Kaien se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, a que él diera el primer paso. Pero ya era hora de cambiar, ahora ella le haría ver a Kaien que no era la niña de primaria, que no era su hermanita. Le haría notar que era toda una mujer y sobre todo lograría que por fin él se fijara en ella. ¡Un plan brillante!

—¿Rukia que tienes? —le preguntó Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Te estas riendo sola y de una forma que me da escalofríos. —agregó al ver su confusión.

¡Oh!, así que esa risa malvada no había sido parte de su imaginación.

—Nada, luego te cuento. —le dijo ella.

A Ichigo no le gustó nada el brillo de la mirada de Rukia, eso sólo indicaba que estaba pensando en hacer algo no muy bueno.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El viernes al medio día estaban en receso, los alumnos caminaban o platican por la escuela, algunos otros estaban en la biblioteca o salones terminando sus tareas.

Yoruichi y Soi Fong se encontraban sentadas sobre el pasto delante de un frondoso árbol.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo Yoruichi? —preguntó alterada Soi. Pensando que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

—Qué me gusta Byakuya y planeo conquistarlo. —declaró la morena mordiendo una manzana. —Esta semana pude notar lo apuesto, inteligente y buen hermano que es, y el que sea algo frío y arrogante sólo aumenta su encanto. —continuó después de ingerir el alimento.

—Pero no puedes hacer eso. —le reprochó la chica de cabello negro. —tú estás…

—Yo no estoy nada. —interrumpió Yoruichi enojada. —puedo hacer lo que quiera y tú no harás nada para impedirlo, estoy decidida a conquistar a Byakuya Kuchiki.

Soi Fong no podía dejar que su amiga se enredará con ese muchacho, sólo le traería problemas a ella y sufrimiento a él.

—Yoruichi recapacita. —pidió Soi. Yoruichi negó.

—Lo único que podría evitar que lo conquiste es que él se fije en ti. —informó la morena. Pues ella era su amiga y jamás haría algo para lastimarla.

Yoruichi sabía de las consecuencias que todo esto le ocasionaría, pero estaba dispuesta a pagarlas.

Soi Fong rompió el silencio minutos después de pensar.

—¡Lo haré! —informó. —conquistaré a Byakuya Kuchiki. —No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, pero por salvar a su amiga haría lo que fuera.

Yoruichi la miró por un momento y luego se echó a reír. Soi la miró con enojo.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Yoruichi. —pero no te imagino conquistando a alguien, eso no se te da.

Soi era la mujer que menos interés ponía en los hombres, había tenido pretendientes que ella rechazó sin darse cuenta, y los que fueron más atrevidos terminaron en el suelo con una llave en el cuello.

—Lo intentaré. —señaló decidida.

—Entonces tenemos un reto. —comentó Yoruichi extendiéndole la mano. —las dos intentaremos conquistar al orgulloso Byakuya Kuchiki. —sonrió divertida. —Sí tu ganas me olvidó de él y regreso a mi casa, sino, tú me dejas en paz.

Soi dudó bastante, pero al final estrechó su mano.

—Tenemos un trato. —declaró Soi arrepentida de lo que estaba haciendo, a ella ni siquiera le gustaba Byakuya. —("¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"). —se preguntó.

—Eso suena muy interesante. —mencionó una chica rubia con un lunar cerca de la boca, saliendo detrás del árbol.

—¿Tu quien eres? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—Soy Rangiku Matsumoto, del tercero "B".

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Soi, molesta por la interrupción mientras Rangiku tomaba asiento frente a ellas.

—Sólo ayudarlas, soy amiga de Byakuya y me gustaría verlo con alguien. —dijo con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

—¿Y cómo nos ayudarás? —preguntó Yoruichi interesada.

—Antes que nada poniendo algunas reglas, no pueden nada más ir peleando las dos por él. —comentó Matsumoto. —hay que hacerlo interesante. Y conozco a alguien que estará encantada de darnos ideas. —agregó divertida.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto Rukia e Ichigo caminaban por el patio, se detuvieron frente el respaldo de una banca, no notaron que alguien estaba acostada en la misma.

—Ahora si Rukia dime, ¿por qué has estado tan extraña toda la semana? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Está bien te lo diré. —anunció la chica rindiéndose ante la insistencia del chico, que llevaba casi toda la semana preguntándole lo mismo. —tu sabes que estoy enamorada de tu primo. —Ichigo asintió. —y gracias a la maestra comprendí que debo dejar de ser pasiva y ser yo la que busque las oportunidades, así que ya es tiempo de que diseñe un plan para conquistar a Kaien. —señaló con una sonrisa triunfante. —Me prometí que para el baile de primavera él será mi pareja.

Ichigo la miraba incrédulo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—No sé. —respondió ella bajando la cabeza con aura deprimida. —por más que pensé y pensé, no se me ocurrió nada.

Ichigo se alegró internamente.

La verdad es que desde hacía tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amiga, y aunque algunas veces se lo quiso dar a entender, ella eran tan despistada que entendía todo mal, al final terminó creyendo que Ichigo estaba enamorado de una de sus compañeras de clase, Orihime Inoue, él ya no quiso sacarla de su error y se resignó a que ella sólo tuviera ojos para su primo.

—Yo te puedo ayudar con eso. —dijo una chica de lentes sentándose de improviso, asustándolos.

—Tú eres Lisa, la compañera de mi hermano. —comentó Rukia después de reponerse del susto.

—Exacto. —respondió con una sonrisa. —Y también soy la que te puede ayudar a trazar un perfecto plan de conquista.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí? —preguntó Rukia.

—Claro, pero no va a ser gratis. —anunció la chica de lentes.

—Rukia es mejor que no le hagas caso. —pidió Ichigo, conocía a Lisa y pensaba que estaba loca.

—¿Cuál es el precio? —preguntó la chica adoradora de Chappy, ignorando a su amigo.

—Sólo recuperar algo muy valioso que me quitó tu hermano.

Ichigo sonrió, sabía de la adoración de Rukia hacia Byakuya y que no se atrevería a tomar nada de su cuarto.

—Está bien, lo haré. —respondió Rukia para sorpresa de su amigo.

—Entonces nos vemos al final de clases en la biblioteca. —indicó Lisa y se paró de la banca, no tardó mucho para que saliera del campo visual de los chicos.

—Rukia ¿estás segura de querer la ayuda de ella?

—Claro que sí, y la tuya también. —anunció la chica de ojos violetas. —Y no acepto un no por respuesta. —dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Ichigo suspiró, Rukia era muy terca.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al finalizar las clases Rukia e Ichigo fueron a la biblioteca. En una de las mesas ya se encontraba Lisa, pero la acompañaban Rangiku, Yoruichi y Soi.

Rukia conocía a la rubia, pues muchas veces había ido a hacer trabajos a su casa, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Rangiku y Rukia terminaban platicando sobre cosas de mujeres y Byakuya muy enojado la arrastraba nuevamente a la sala para que terminara los deberes.

—¿Ellas que hacen aquí? —preguntó Rukia con curiosidad, tomando asiento.

—También necesitan mi ayuda para conquistar a un chico. —comentó Lisa. —creo que eso de la liberación femenina está en su apogeo.

—¿Tú también planeas conquistar a alguien? —preguntó Yoruichi, la verdad tampoco le veía pinta a Rukia de ser alguien seductora.

—Sí, a Kaien, antes del baile. —señaló Rukia un poco apenada. —¿Y ustedes?

La chica de ojos dorados y la de cabello negro intercambiaron miradas.

—A tu hermano. —respondió la morena.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Rukia sorprendida.

Ichigo se preparó para lo peor, seguramente Rukia saltaría sobre ellas para hacerles una llave o se pararía sobre la mesa y les haría una plancha.

—Muy bien, pero no le den chocolates, ni dulces, él los odia. —acotó Rukia. Ichigo la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.—¿no creerías que seguiría de celosa con él como cuando estaba en la primaria? —le preguntó a Ichigo al ver que la miraba extrañado. —Además ellas me cayeron bien, será emocionante ver por quien se decide mi hermano.

Aunque lo que en realidad quería era que su hermano volviera a ser feliz y a enamorarse.

—Bueno vayamos a lo importante. —interrumpió Lisa. —elaboremos el plan de conquista. —sentenció. — Rangiku. —nombró a la chica y ella colocó sobre la mesa una caja de cartón. —aquí están todas las estrategias necesarias para nuestra misión. —señaló con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

—Mangas. —explicó Lisa con brillo en los ojos. —la fuente universal de las historias de amor.

—¿Y que se supone que haremos con ellos? —preguntó Soi, que estaba a punto de decidir pararse de su lugar y olvidar todo eso de conquistar a ese chico.

—Es obvio que los leeremos y de ahí sacaremos la información necesaria. —comentó Matsumoto. —en los mangas podemos ver varias cosas que les suceden a los protagonistas y los van acercando poco a poco, hasta que al final terminan juntos.

—¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras en esto? —preguntó Yoruichi. —sólo quiero hacer justa la competencia entre Soi y yo.

—Rangiku ya me habló de eso y tengo lo ideal para ustedes, pero no les caería mal ayuda extra. —dijo Lisa rebuscando entre sus mangas. —¡Ah, aquí esta! —exclamó sacando un manga de la caja y dándoselo a ella. —Léanlo.

—¡Pero es Yaoi! —reprochó Soi al ver la portada del manga.

—Claro que es yaoi, pero eso no importa, léelo. —ordenó Lisa.

Soi y Yoruichi comenzaron a leerlo mientras Lisa le sacaba varios mangas a Rukia. Soi no podía evitar sentirse abochornada por lo que estaba leyendo, pero se recordaba que todo era para que Yoruichi no tuviera problemas con su familia.

—¿Ichigo te ayudará? —preguntó la chica de lentes mientras escogía los ejemplares.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia. —pero también quiero ayudarlo a que conquiste a Orihime.

Ichigo comenzó a toser.

—No seas tímido Ichigo, ya es momento de que te le declares. —Rukia puso su mano sobre el hombro. —He notado que Uryu está interesado en ella y si no te apuras te la ganará.

Ichigo no contestó, como si le importara mucho eso.

Lisa sonrió.

—("Esto se va a poner mucho mejor") —pensó ella viendo a Ichigo. —¡No, ese manga no! —gritó Lisa al momento que Rukia tomaba un manga para leer. —Ese no te servirá de nada. —dijo ella quitándole el manga, luego se lo guardó en la espalda.

Un par de horas después ya tenían una estrategia diseñada.

—Nos pudiste haber dicho que sólo leyéramos esa página y no todo el tomo. —reprochó Soi. —Ahora quedaré traumada.

Lisa se carcajeó.

—Es que no podía dejar que no leyeran " Kiss wa ichinichi 3 do made", es fantástica esa historia. —exclamó Lisa con brillo en su mirada.

Yoruichi y los demás la miraron con reproche. De todos los presentes sólo a ella le gustaba el Yaoi.

—Bueno Yoruichi, tú y Soi deberán de firmar el acuerdo. —mencionó Rangiku dándoles el documento, que ella había redactado, para que lo leyeran.

.

.

" _ **Reglas para conquistar a Byakuya Kuchiki"**_

 _El presente acuerdo es entre Yoruichi Shihoin y Soi Fong para delimitar lo que queda aceptado para conquistar a Byakuya Kuchiki._

 _1\. -Se permiten tres besos por día, pueden ser de cualquier tipo, aclarando que los besos de lengua si están permitidos. (A petición de Yoruichi y aunque Soi se opuso). También pueden ser por mutuo acuerdo o robados._

 _(Se aplica para ambas partes por igual)._

 _2\. -Se puede acariciar todo lo que se quiera a Byakuya (sí él se deja), excepto sus partes nobles, y siempre que sea sobre la ropa. (A menos que sea Byakuya el que decida lo contrario)._

 _3\. -Si Byakuya es el que las acaricia (se considerará un triunfo), se aplicará la norma anterior._

 _4\. -Si hay ocasión de tener una relación íntima con él se recomienda no desaprovechar la oportunidad, de lo contrario se estaría cometiendo un grave pecado._

 _(Si se consuma el acto la parte afortunada deberá de decírselo a la otra persona, para que se muera de envidia, y para decidir si hay que rescindir el acuerdo o se sigue con él)._

 _5\. -Queda estrictamente prohibido emborrachar a Byakuya para aprovecharse de él. (Aunque es lo que desea la mayoría)._

 _6\. -Se entiende que la persona a la que Byakuya elija llevar al baile será la afortunada novia del chico._

 _7\. -Lo que se presente después y que no esté acordado aquí, se resolverá entre las partes mencionadas anteriormente, Rangiku Matsumoto y Lisa Yadomaru._

 _8\. -Se desliga responsabilidad a Lisa y Rangiku de los riesgos que pueden surgir después de iniciar el plan, incluso la muerte._

 _._

 _._

—¿Y tú quieres que firmemos esto? —preguntó Soi con un tic en el ojo al ver que la rubia había aumentado algunas cosas.

—Pues no está tan mal. —comentó Yoruichi, aunque le parecían exagerados los comentarios de la rubia,

—No vas a hacer nada que tú no quieras, pero si tanto te asusta renuncia y déjale el camino libre a Yoruichi. —declaró Lisa. Rukia e Ichigo veían atentos la escena.

—Bien, ya que remedio. —se resignó Soi y firmó el acuerdo. Después Yoruichi también estampó su firma en el papel.

—Ahora sólo falta un último paso. —mencionó Rangiku. Los demás la vieron expectantes. —Decirle a Byakuya. —sonrió.

—Qué locura, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Byakuya. —declaró Ichigo. Lisa sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—¿Y si fuera Rukia la que intentara conquistarte a ti con ese acuerdo? —preguntó la de lentes acercándose al chico. —imagínatela robándote un beso.

A Rukia se le cayó la pluma, así que se agachó a recogerla. Se perdió contemplar la cara roja de Ichigo.

—¡Qué Ton…terias dices! —respondió Ichigo tartamudeando. De sólo imaginarse a Rukia tratando de seducirlo, le subía la presión.

Las chicas se rieron por lo transparente que era el muchacho. La única que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos era Rukia.

—¿Y ustedes ya terminaron su estrategia? —preguntó Matsumoto interesada y tratando de salvar a Ichigo de la situación vergonzosa.

—Sí. —respondió alegre Rukia, mostrándole la lista que había hecho con Lisa e Ichigo. —Estoy segura que para el baile tanto Ichigo como yo tendremos pareja. —sonrió entusiasmada.

—¿Y qué es lo primero de la lista? —preguntó Yoruichi. Rukia le pasó la hoja.

—Es algo fácil para empezar, pero siempre tienen efectos positivos en los mangas, muchas veces termina en besos. —comentó Lisa.

Las chicas se animaron mutuamente. Rangiku sacó unos refrescos que llevó de contrabando y los repartió.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba la idea de Rukia y Kaien besándose.

—Muy bien entonces. —dijo Rangiku. —mañana comienza formalmente "La operación conquista". Salud. —exclamó divertida chocando latas con los demás.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Más tarde en la biblioteca Lisa y Rangiku seguían leyendo mangas camuflados dentro de un libro.

—Oye ¿Qué manga es el que le quitaste a Rukia? —preguntó la rubia. Había visto esa acción y le pareció sospechosa. Lisa se rio y sacó el manga de su espalda.

—Toradora. —mencionó Lisa.

—¡Ah!, ya entiendo. —comentó la rubia riendo.

En los próximos meses se divertiría bastante.

* * *

— " **Kiss wa ichinichi 3 do made"** es de Kamo Nabako. **Toradora** es de Yuyuko Takemiya.

Esta historia tiene como dos años que la escribí y ya no pensaba publicarla, pero como he perdido en varias ocasiones me he visto en la necesidad de hacer uso de ella.

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	2. Accidente

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: AU, contiene OoC y algunas otras cosas raras.**

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:** Anime love, Kimi Deathberry, Fer, FrikiHimechan, Metstli, Kaoru240, Yasuo Morita, nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, Toriyama z, riaru, kashitakuto okuyama, x, ruki z, MegamiKawaii21.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **Capítulo 2.- Estrategia uno: Accidente.**

—¿Qué les pasa gusanos? van muy lentos. —el grito del profesor de educación física resonó en el campo de la escuela.

Los alumnos aceleraron, lo más que pudieron, el paso para completar su primera vuelta a la cancha de césped. Esa mañana no había tanto sol y por eso todos estaban agradecidos.

Un hombre de cabello corto blanco y bigote delgado se acercó al profesor de cabello negro largo y con un parche en el ojo para darle un mensaje, luego se retiró.

—¡Ey Kuchiki! —habló.

Rukia, quien corría junto a Ichigo, volteó a verlo con los nervios a flor de piel.

—No, tu no. —le dijo con una señal de la mano. —el otro Kuchiki. —informó. Y Rukia sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Entonces Byakuya, que corría un par de metros delante de su hermana, se salió de la formación y se acercó al profesor.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó con un poco de insolencia. El profesor rio en lugar de enojarse.

—Tienes agallas Kuchiki. —mencionó. —espero que cuando llegue el momento las sepas utilizar. Ahora ve a la dirección, el viejo te quiere ver. —informó y le dio una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo avanzar un poco.

Byakuya movió el brazo y recompuso su camisa, luego comenzó a caminar para salir de la cancha. No le intrigaba saber porque lo buscaban, pues ya lo sabía. Él sería quien representaría a la escuela en la olimpiada de conocimiento que se celebraría la próxima semana, seguramente el profesor Yamamoto quería arreglar algunos detalles con él.

—Y ustedes vuelvan a lo que estaban. —ordenó el profesor a sus alumnos, quienes de nuevo habían disminuido el paso para ponerle atención a lo que le diría a Byakuya. —Y por chismosos darán dos vueltas más al campo.

Los alumnos empezaron a quejarse, pero cuando él les dio unas de esas miradas de "O hacen lo que les dije o ya verán", todos se quedaron callados.

Y es que él era uno de los tres profesores que no necesitaban hablar mucho para controlar a los alumnos. Nadie en sus cabales se atrevería a desobedecer una orden del aterrador profesor Kempachi. Por eso podía darse el lujo de tratar con dos grupos al mismo tiempo, como lo hacía en ese momento con el primero B y el tercero A.

.

.

—Byakuya se fue. —comentó Yoruichi al lado de Soi. —y con eso nuestra oportunidad de decirle del acuerdo y robarle el primer beso. —agregó divertida, para molestar a su amiga.

—Sí. —respondió Soi con seriedad, que ocultaba su nerviosismo.

Toda la noche se la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama y recriminándose por haber aceptado semejante cosa. ¿Cómo rayos ella podría coquetear con Byakuya? ¿Cómo rayos se acercaría a él y mantendría una conversación?¿Cómo demonios lo besaría?

Quería gritar para desahogarse, los gritos de la noche anterior no fueron suficientes.

Ella podía enfrentarse con una pandilla entera si quisieran, pero no con un chico al que tenía que declarársele.

—¡Oh! ¿No me digas que te has arrepentido? —preguntó la morena picándole el orgullo a la chica de cabello negro. —No hay problema, entiendo si te quieres retirar.

Soi hizo sus manos en puño. No le gustaba eso de tener que andar tras Byakuya y menos besarlo, pero Yoruichi no pisotearía su orgullo y menos aún quedaría como una cobarde.

—Yo jamás dejo un reto. —respondió Soi y comenzó a correr más rápido para alejarse de Yoruichi, pero todos sus pensamientos giraban en cómo le diría a Byakuya que haría que se enamorara de ella.

Yoruichi bufó resignada. Quería que su amiga volviera en sí y dejara el reto, pero en lugar de eso terminó complicando la situación.

.

.

—El profesor Zaraki es un tirano. —masculló Ichigo por lo bajo.

—Tiene bonitos ojos. —suspiró Rukia a su lado. Ichigo la volteó a ver confundido. ¿Acaso hablaban del mismo profesor?

Y entonces con disgusto cayó en la cuenta que su amiga de ojos violeta veía a Kaien, quien corría delante de ellos riendo y hablando con una chica de cabello verde.

—Y mira su sonrisa. —volvió a suspirar Rukia sin perder el paso ni dejar de ver a Kaien.

—Usa placa porque se le cayeron los dientes y tiene mal aliento. —respondió Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

—Que tonto eres Ichigo. —le dijo Rukia volteando a verlo. Él sólo se encogió de hombros. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que de vez en cuando él externara esos comentarios, pensaba que sólo eran celos de primos.—Hoy es el día perfecto para comenzar con "la operación conquista". —anunció ella.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él. Seguía pensando que todo eso era muy tonto.

—Sí. Comenzaremos con algo fácil como fingir un accidente. —anunció contenta. —En los mangas la protagonista se lesiona una pierna y entonces él la lleva a sus espaldas hasta la enfermería. Y cuando eso pase haré que Kaien se quede conmigo y luego…—dejó inconclusa la frase a propósito y comenzó a reír.

En su cabecita ya se había armado todo una historia digna de los mangas que leía.

Kaien era el presidente del comité de protección civil, por lo que Rukia estaba segura que él sería el elegido para llevarla a la enfermería.

—Así que Ichigo, empújame. —le pidió.

—¡Qué! —exclamó sorprendido. Sí que ella se había vuelto loca. Ambos ya habían dejado de correr para caminar.

—Anda, empújame, luego fingiré que me he torcido el tobillo.

—¡Estás loca enana! —le dijo él. Sólo cuando estaba enfadado con ella utilizaba ese insulto. —¡No soy golpeador de mujeres!

Ella lo vio con incredulidad.

—¡Cuando nos conocimos me diste una patada en la espalda! —le reprochó ella.

—Pensé que eras un ladrón. —se justificó Ichigo. La había encontrado husmeando dentro de su casa. ¿Qué otra cosa quería que pensara?

—Como sea, pero empújame. —volvió a pedir.

En ese momento Kaien pasó a su lado, pero no le habló pues vio que ella e Ichigo protagonizaban de nuevo una de sus discusiones. Y cuando eso pasaba, esos chicos ignoraban a los demás.

Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa pensando en que su primo tenía mucha suerte.

Detrás del chico de ojos verdes pasó Soi, quien miraba al suelo pues aún seguía preguntándose ¿Qué le diría a Byakuya?

Ichigo tajantemente le dijo a Rukia que no la ayudaría con eso, así que ella, muy enojada, chocó a propósito contra el hombro de él y se tiró al suelo, quejándose para llamar la atención del profesor.

—¡Creo que me he lastimado el tobillo¡ —exclamó fingiendo dolor mientras sujetaba con las dos manos la parte "lesionada".

Ichigo volteó a verla con cara de asombro. Sin embargo la atención le fue robada a Rukia.

—¡Profesor, Soi Fong se accidentó! —varios alumnos llamaron a Zaraki, y la mayoría se agrupó alrededor de la chica de cabello negro trenzado, que estaba en el suelo.

Ella había chocado con otro chico, quien la lastimó con la suela de sus zapatos deportivos.

—Estoy bien, no es nada. —dijo Soi molesta consigo misma por dar un espectáculo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo por el dolor, así que volvió a sentarse.

—¡Shiba! —gritó Zaraki y el muchacho se abrió paso para acercarse a él. —llévala a enfermería y quédate con ella hasta que mejore. —ordenó.

—Sí. —respondió Kaien y ayudó a levantarse a Soi, luego la subió a su espalda para llevarla a que la revisaran.

—Todos, prepárense para futbol. —ordenó el profesor y los alumnos se dispersaron para calentar. — Y tu Kuchiki. —dijo volteando a ver a Rukia que seguía sentada en el césped viendo con incredulidad y decepción como Kaien se marchaba con alguien que no era ella. —Ya ponte de pie que eso se vio más falso que lo de Robben. —dijo y dio la media vuelta.

E Ichigo, de pie junto a Rukia, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Tonto! —musitó ella ofendida en su amor propio y poniéndose de pie. Se giró y con la dignidad que le quedaba se dirigió a donde estaban sus demás compañeros, pensando con coraje que Soi había arruinado su plan.

—Has tenido suerte por esta vez. —Ichigo escuchó a Lisa junto a él. —pero si no te apuras perderás la oportunidad de estar con Rukia.

Luego Lisa caminó hasta Zaraki y al terminar de hablar con él, salió de la cancha, rumbo a los edificios escolares.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la entrada de la escuela Kaien se encontró con Byakuya, que ya venía de regreso.

—Shiba, el director quiere hablar contigo. —mencionó Byakuya, dando un rápido vistazo a Soi que seguía en la espalda de Kaien.

—Entonces encárgate de llevarla a enfermería. —indicó Kaien agachándose un poco para bajar a la desconcertada alumna de su espalda. —se lastimó un pie.

Byakuya la miró con desconcierto por un segundo. ¿Cómo alguien como ella terminaba lastimada en una clase de deporte?

—Estaba distraída. —comentó Soi imaginando sus pensamientos.

Byakuya se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por su cintura, ella colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros. Kaien le agradeció al Kuchiki y luego se alejó.

Los chicos de cabello negro comenzaron a caminar en silencio por los pasillos del colegio. Matsumoto dejó de comer su pan al verlos pasar frente a ella.

Luego le guiñó un ojo a Soi y le enseñó el pulgar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Unohana, profesora de la escuela que en tiempos libres o en emergencias, atendía la enfermería terminó de revisar a Soi en una de las camas.

—No es nada de cuidado, en poco tiempo se desinflamará. —mencionó dejando el pie de la chica sobre el colchón. —quédate con ella unos minutos hasta que la pastilla haga efecto y pase el dolor. —le indicó a Byakuya, sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

Él sólo asintió aburrido. Unohana salió de la habitación.

—Gracias por traerme. —dijo Soi, quien no sabía que más decir. Estaba un poco incomoda por estar cerca de quien se suponía debía conquistar.

—De nada. —respondió él y el silencio reinó nuevamente.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar.

…

—Así no es divertido. —se quejó Matsumoto haciendo un puchero, asustando a Lisa que miraba por la ventana de la enfermería.

—Sí, son un par de aburridos los dos. —se quejó Lisa, quien no se molestó en preguntarle a su amiga que hacía fuera de clase, ya sabía que Rankigu se las saltaba muy seguido.

—Por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer un movimiento. —rio Matsumoto acercándose más a la ventana.

La interrogante de Lisa se vio resuelta cuando vio entrar a Yoruichi a la enfermería. Lisa se acomodó los lentes y esbozó una sonrisa.

…

Soi vio entrar a Yoruichi con una sonrisa y un brillo malévolo en los ojos, quiso taparse con la cobija de la cama, pero ella ya no era una niña y además no ganaría nada. Esa no era la capa de invisibilidad.

—Bien Soi-chan. —comentó la morena y Soi comenzó a sudar, no le gustó nada el tono divertido de su amiga. —veo que has dado el primer paso, y eso que dices que el coqueteo no es lo tuyo.

Byakuya alternó la vista entre una y otra sin comprender nada. Una lucía horrorizada y la otra muy divertida.

—No he dado ningún paso, fue una coincidencia. —rebatió la chica de cabello trenzado, recuperando su carácter habitual.

—Las dejó solas. —mencionó Byakuya poniéndose de pie, pero Yoruichi, que se había acercado a él, le colocó una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándolo a sentarse.

—¿Qué…?

Y Byakuya no pudo terminar su pregunta pues Yoruichi se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Él se quedó en shock, con los ojos abiertos y sin hacer nada mientras la chica mordía su labio inferior.

Soi, Rangiku y Lisa, quienes seguían afuera del salón, formaron una perfecta "O" con la boca.

La morena se separó del joven que seguía anonadado por lo que pasó.

—Eso Byakuya, significa que quiero que salgas conmigo. —le sonrió ella limpiándose el contorno de los labios.

Byakuya parpadeó confuso y luego se puso de pie.

—Yo…

—¡No salgas con ella!—Ordenó Soi con fuerza, interrumpiéndolo y bajándose de la cama, pensaba que él aceptaría. Y aunque no le dolía el pie, no pudo estabilizarlo en el suelo, por lo que se fue hacia adelante.

Por instinto Byakuya la sostuvo para que no cayera. Soi se separó de inmediato y se recargó de la cama.

Lisa y Matsumoto se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron más. Exclamaron emocionadas. Eso se estaba poniendo más bueno que la telenovela de las nueve. Alguien se colocó detrás de ellas provocándoles un escalofrío.

Soi sintió vergüenza ante la mirada de sus dos compañeros. Seguramente había dado a entender que a ella le gustaba él, pero eso no era cierto, ella solamente quería evitar que Yoruichi cometiera un error.

—No sé qué les pasa a ustedes dos, pero es mejor que se mantengan alejadas de mí. —Indicó Byakuya serio.

—Eso no va a ser posible. —declaró Yoruichi sujetando la corbata de Byakuya para retorcerla. Byakuya se la quitó con brusquedad. —Me temo que me gustas y haré que te enamores de mí. —sonrió.

Byakuya se volvió a sorprender, aunque no lo demostró. ¿Acaso el sol había derretido su cerebro?

—Eso nunca pasará. —declaró el chico.

—Ya verás que sí. —mencionó Yoruichi y nuevamente, tomando desprevenido a Byakuya, lo besó.

—Yoruichi, no abuses. —indicó Soi cuando Byakuya logró separarse de la morena. Sentía pena por Byakuya, pues tenía que soportar los acosos de su amiga.

—Estoy en el límite, recuerda que son tres besos por día. —respondió Yoruichi.

El muchacho se estaba controlando para no explotar en contra de la morena. ¿Quién se creía para besarlo cuando le diera la gana?

—No sé qué te hizo creer que quería participar en este tonto juego. —mencionó Byakuya con seriedad. —pero más te vale no acercarte a mi otra vez. —claramente se veía enojado, y más por no poderse desquitar con una mujer.

—Ya. Ya. —canturreó Yoruichi. —permite a Alegría controlar tu vida en vez de a Furia.

—Es una película infantil. —acotó Soi Fong. Byakuya la fulminó con la mirada, al igual que a Yoruichi.

—Soi, enséñale el contrato. —mencionó la chica de ojos dorados y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Por ahora había sido suficiente, esperaba que con eso Soi desistiera de su idea de evitar que saliera con Byakuya.

—Aquí está el acuerdo. —Soi le extendió el papel, que sacó de la bolsa de su falda. —creo que es justo que lo leas.

Él dudó en tomarlo, pero al final lo hizo y lo leyó. Arrugó el papel con fuerza.

Pero que barbaridades acaba de leer. Él siendo objeto de acoso por parte de dos mujeres a las que ni siquiera les había dado señales de que a él le gustaran.

—De todas las personas a las que le pude salvar la vida, tuve que hacerlo a una loca. —murmuró él.—¿Y ahora quien será esa Soi Fong? seguramente alguien más loca que ella.

Y Soi hirvió de coraje pues él no recordaba su nombre. ¿Acaso necesitaba ser voluptuosa para merecer que la tomara en cuenta?

Y entonces por su orgullo herido hizo algo de lo que no se creía capaz. Se giró para quedar frente a él.

—Yo soy Soi Fong. —declaró y lo jaló de la corbata del uniforme. —y haré que no vuelvas a olvidarme. —prometió con firmeza y luego besó a Byakuya.

Se separaron y ella tuvo que controlarse para no sonrojarse.

—Y escúchame bien Byakuya Kuchiki. —dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo. —está es una declaración de guerra, y te prometo que no perderé. Al final serás tú quien ruegue mi atención.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y caminó dignamente hasta la salida. Preguntándose qué idiotez acababa de decir.

Y Byakuya soltó el aire que había contenido. Esas dos mujeres lo iban a matar.

—Byakuya. —escuchó la voz de Unohana a sus espaldas. Giró lentamente y la vio en el patio, frente a la ventana, sujetando a Lisa y Matsumoto de los brazos. —Nunca pensé eso de ti, no creí que fueras tan liberal para andar con dos jovencitas al mismo tiempo. —reclamó.

Y Byakuya sintió su dignidad por los suelos. Guardó silencio, el dar explicaciones sólo lo avergonzaría más.

Unohana dio media vuelta y se llevó a las chicas con ella. Quienes enseguida apostaron por quien se quedaría con Byakuya.

Lisa optó por Soi y Rangiku se unió al equipo de Yoruichi.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto Rukia, ajena a los problemas de su hermano, estaba platicando con Orihime viendo practicar a los hombres.

Esta vez Ichigo no era portero, sino defensa.

—Ichigo es muy guapo ¿verdad? —le preguntó Rukia a Orihime con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ayudaría un poco a su amigo.

—Sí. —respondió mordiendo su pan y viendo a Uryu atrapar un pase de Ichigo.

—Es buen deportista y estudioso. —añadió. Si le decía todas sus virtudes Orihime entendería que era el chico perfecto. —creo que estaría bien si él y tu salieran.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Orihime volteando a verla asustada. —¡Pero él da miedo! —exclamó recordando las veces que lo había visto discutir con chicos que se encontraba en la calle, además siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido cuando le hablaba.

Lisa se sentó junto a Rukia y otra chica de cabello verde compañera de salón.

—Pero él no es así. —respondió Rukia suavizando su semblante. —Ichigo puede parecer atemorizante pero en realidad tiene un buen corazón, le gusta ayudar a las personas y protege a quienes considera más indefensos. —sonrió. —es bueno jugando con los niños, haría todo por sus amigos y su familia.

Orihime sonrió al escuchar a Rukia hablar con tanto cariño del muchacho.

—¿Rukia a ti te gusta…?

—¡Cuidado! —el grito de Ichigo interrumpió la conversación.

Y demasiado tarde Rukia notó que un balón iba directamente hacia ella. Sólo alcanzó a protegerse la cara con sus manos.

Y sus compañeros hicieron un gesto de dolor y entrecerraron los ojos al ver que el balón impactó en su cara y la hizo caer de espaldas al césped.

—¡Rukia! —se acercó Ichigo corriendo.

—Bien hecho chico. —se burló Lisa arrodillándose para ver a Rukia. —Se supone que los protagonistas tienen que evitar que las pelotas golpeen a su amada y no ser ellos quienes la dejen inconscientes.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Ichigo mientras levantaba a Rukia en brazos.

Zaraki se acercó y le ordenó llevarla a enfermería.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Rukia lo siento. —se disculpó Ichigo sujetando la mano de la chica que dormía en la cama de la enfermería. Se sentía muy mal por ser el causante de su estado.

—Ichigo, ella está bien. —comentó Unohana desde la piecera de la cama. —Bueno, tiene hinchada la nariz , pero no hay fracturas. —agregó. —en unos días volverá a la normalidad su bello rostro.

Ichigo siguió cabizbajo viendo a su amiga.

—Tengo que ir a dar mi clase y a evitar que Zaraki siga tomando tiempo de otros profesores. —anunció Unohona. —puedes quedarte con ella hasta que despierte, pero no hagas cosas pervertidas. —demandó. —ya tuve bastante con aquellos niños en la mañana.

Dijo dejando un poco confundido a Ichigo y luego salió de la enfermería.

El muchacho de cabello naranja de nuevo contempló a Rukia. Estiró su mano para retirarle los mechones del rostro.

—Sabes que nunca haría algo para herirte. —susurró él. Por eso mantenía su amor por ella en secreto, porque si se lo decía ella sufriría por no poder corresponderle.

Ichigo se levantó sólo para acercarse más a Rukia, luego posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, enseguida se separó de ella y se talló la nuca molesto.

Otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez le robó un beso a su amiga aprovechando que dormía. Porque esa no era la primera vez que no podía reprimir sus deseos. Y si Rukia lo supiera lo odiaría, lo odiaría por arrebatarle su primer beso con Kaien, con su primo, el chico de quien estaba enamorada.

Ichigo suspiró cansado y se dirigió al baño de la enfermería al final de la habitación. Necesitaba echarse agua en la cara para recuperar su cordura.

En cuanto él se fue, Kaien salió detrás del biombo colocado junto a la puerta. Se había enterado del accidente de Rukia y quiso ir a verla. Se encontró con la escena de su primo besando a Rukia.

Y sin saber si interrumpir o irse, optó por esconderse.

El joven de ojos verdes miró fijamente a la chica y luego sonrió con tristeza.

—Rukia. —susurró, dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí.

Rukia despertó y vio a Kaien alejarse dándole la espalda.

Luego se llevó la mano a los labios, extrañamente los sentía cálidos. Y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado.

—Kaien. —susurró con sorpresa. —Kaien me ha besado.

* * *

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	3. Tutoría parte I

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: AU, contiene OoC y algunas otras cosas raras.**

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:** Frany H.Q, Sakura Amhain, StephanieZa, Aiokami-Tsukishiro21, Toriyama z, ruki z, Kyoko, jbadillodavila, Guest, x, riaru, Ksy991, FrikiHimechan, Anime love, Misaki, Alucard, Zero, Taro sama, K, Andrew, O, Ana.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.- Estrategia dos: Tutoría.**

—Rukia ¿hasta cuándo estarás enojada conmigo? — preguntó Ichigo mientras caminaba por la acera junto a ella, quien aún llevaba la nariz hinchada y cubierta con un parche color crema, cortesía de la profesora Unohana.

Desde que salieron de enfermería, tras el término de la jornada escolar, Rukia iba callada y sin prestarle atención. Él se sentía incómodo al respecto y no sabía qué hacer para que ella volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

—No estoy enojada contigo. —respondió la chica de cabello negro acomodándose la mochila al hombro. Y era cierto, sabía que su amigo no la lastimaría a propósito. Su mente giraba alrededor de otro asunto.

Ichigo se sintió un poco más aliviado y le arrebató la mochila para cargarla, después de todo se sentía apenado por ser el causante del accidente. Y él que ella no le hubiera reclamado nada sólo aumentaba su malestar.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? —preguntó. Ella lo volteó a ver, pero esperó a que algunos alumnos de la escuela los adelantaran para responder, no quería que alguien más pudiera escuchar su confesión.

—Creo que. —hizo una pausa pues no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir. —creo que en la enfermería Kaien me besó. —comentó un poco apresurada y nerviosa, pero entendible para Ichigo. El chico la miró asombrado.

¿En qué momento su primo la había besado si él estuvo todo el tiempo con ella?

Entonces recordó que salió un momento para buscar las mochilas de ambos. ¡Idiota!, había sido un idiota al darle esa oportunidad a su primo. El enojo se estaba apoderando de él pero entonces reparó en la palabra "creo".

—¿Cómo que crees? —le preguntó Ichigo confuso mientras seguían caminando. Rukia le platicó lo que pasó, o lo que ella creyó que pasó. —pero el que vieras a Kaien salir de la enfermería no significa que te besó. —acotó Ichigo, sabiendo que en realidad Rukia había sentido su beso, lo cual hizo que reflexionara en que tenía que ser más cuidadoso. —o quizá alguien más te besó.

"Alguien como yo", quiso añadir pero no se atrevió.

—No había nadie más. —refutó ella. —pero aun así lo averiguaré. —declaró. Estaba decidida a aclarar el asunto, aunque para ello tuviera que enfréntense de una vez por todas con Kaien.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio hasta que ella vio a un perro café claro sentado en la banqueta y rascándose el cuerpo con una pata trasera.

—Mira, el cachorro está perdido. —se lamentó ella deteniéndose frente al animal. El perro no parecía mayor de tres meses, no tenía collar y además se veía flaco.

—Sí, es una pena. —comentó Ichigo tratando de no darle mucha importancia y sin detenerse. Pero su táctica no dio resultado pues Rukia no lo siguió, por lo que tuvo que regresar junto a ella.

Y no era que no le gustaran los animales, pero a Rukia le encantaban. Y en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla la había visto llevar a casa a varios gatos y perros, que él ayudaba a cuidar hasta que le encontraban un buen hogar.

—¡Pobrecito! —exclamó Rukia. —me lo llevaré a casa, se ve que tiene hambre. —comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro, quien le meneó la cola.

—Y pulgas. —agregó Ichigo, pero por supuesto fue olímpicamente ignorado.

—Vámonos Pudín. — ordenó la chica de ojos violetas y el perro la siguió para sorpresa del chico de ojos avellana.

.

.

Byakuya estaba saliendo de la escuela acompañado de su amigo Renji. Él había tenido que ir a la biblioteca por algunos libros que le ayudaran a prepararse para el concurso académico y el chico de cabello rojo, como buen amigo, decidió acompañarlo.

—¡Ey Kuchiki! —escucharon a un chico hablar, voltearon a verlo. Era también de su grado pero de otro grupo. El muchacho de cabello rubio se acercó a ellos. —me das envidia. —comentó causando confusión en los chicos. —eso de tener dos chicas peleando por ti no se da todos los días, ¡Eres mi ídolo! —expresó alegre y tras darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Byakuya se alejó corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos, quienes también lo miraban con diversión.

El chico de ojos grises suspiró para calmarse. Renji se carcajeó hasta que su amigo lo volteó a ver con una mirada fría. Otros compañeros también pasaron cuchicheando junto a ellos.

—Ya sabes que en esta escuela los chismes corren rápido. —comentó Renji intentando restarle importancia.

—Y más si Lisa y Rangiku están implicadas. —murmuró Byakuya. Él sabía que era su manera de vengarse por haberle quitado "su tesoro" a la chica de lentes.

—Pero algo bueno puede salir de esto. —Renji llamó la atención de su amigo, quien no entendía lo bueno de aquel asunto. —quizá terminas enamorándote de alguna de las dos.

—Eso nunca va a pasar. —aseguró Byakuya retomando su andar. Él no podía querer a nadie más.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La mañana siguiente durante la clase de matemáticas y aprovechando que estaban resolviendo unos ejercicios en parejas, Rukia le comentó a Ichigo que pondría en práctica la siguiente estrategia.

—No lo veo factible. —concluyó Ichigo tras escucharla. —la profesora tendría que ajustar los horarios con el otro profesor y los suyos. —estaba siendo mal amigo al intentar sabotear a Rukia, pero mientras no pudiera confesarse no tenía otra alternativa.

—Pero si tú también me apoyas con la idea la profesora Michiru terminará aceptando. —susurró Rukia mientras borraba un número en el que se había equivocado. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con el rostro de reproche de Ichigo. —me lo debes por casi fracturarme la nariz. —se apresuró a decir. Estaba siendo chantajista pero su amigo no le dejó otra alternativa.

Ichigo no pudo rebatirle.

Después de revisar los ejercicios la profesora se quejó de que la gran mayoría no resolvió correctamente los ejercicios. Rukia se puso de pie viendo la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha la estrategia planeada.

—Profesora. —Rukia llamó su atención, pues la mujer de cabello negro miraba las hojas sobre su escritorio. —No es su culpa. —dijo sinceramente y haciendo referencia a la pregunta que momentos antes la profesora había hecho sobre si no explicaba bien el algoritmo. —lo que pasa es que a veces aprendemos mejor de nuestros compañeros por sentir más confianza. —explicó.

—Pero no pienso explicarles a todos. —se apresuró a aclarar Uryu quien, junto a Soi, tuvo todos los ejercicios bien. Ichigo lo habría logrado también pero Rukia lo obligó a cambiar algunas respuestas para su conveniencia.

—Eso ya lo sé. —mencionó Rukia. La profesora Michiru se mantuvo observándola, interesada en lo que tenía que decir. —Sé que es una idea complicada, pero quizá si los de tercero A nos dieran asesoría por al menos una clase podríamos entender mejor. —comentó Rukia de forma tranquila.

En ese momento y para sorpresa de Soi, varios de sus compañeros apoyaron la idea muy emocionados.

—No sé porque arman tanto alboroto. — susurró Soi.

Orihime, sentada a la izquierda de Soi, logró escucharla y volteó a verla.

—En tercero A están Nell, Yoruichi, Kaien, Renji y Byakuya. —mencionó la chica ayudándose de los dedos de sus manos para contar.

La chica de cabello negro siguió confundida.

—Son de los más populares de tercero. —acotó Ishida, sentado atrás de Orihime. Soi no se admiró de que pese al poco tiempo ahí, Yoruichi ya fuera popular.

La profesora se puso de pie interrumpiendo los cuchicheos de los alumnos.

—Tal vez tienes razón Rukia. —comentó la profesora. —En ese grupo hay buenos elementos.

—¡Muy buenos! —exclamó Keigo.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta para callar otra vez a sus alumnos quienes reían por el comentario de Keigo.

—Me refería a lo académico. —mencionó ella. — Tendría que comentarlo con el director y hacer unos ajustes, pero no creo que tenga problemas para hacerlo. —dijo. En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del receso. —pueden salir. —indicó.

Rukia se apresuró a guardar las cosas, complacida de que todo estaba yendo según su plan. Se acercó a Ichigo, que guardaba sus cosas con lentitud.

—Recuerda tu parte. —dijo la chica de ojos violeta y luego de despedirse de la profesora se dirigió a la salida.

Ichigo se acercó al escritorio de la maestra cuando sus compañeros se marcharon.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte Ichigo? —preguntó ella de forma amable.

—Me agrada la idea de trabajar con los de tercero, creo que podemos aprender mucho de ellos. —mencionó y guardó silencio.

—¿Pero? —preguntó ella al ver su rostro de preocupación. Ichigo siguió en silencio. —Anda, puedes decirme lo que sea, intentaré ayudarte. —incitó la profesora.

—Es por Rukia. —reveló Ichigo y Michiru sonrió levemente. Intuía los sentimientos de su alumno, de hecho tenía una pequeña obsesión con esa pareja y siempre que podía los formaba en equipo para que pasaran más tiempo juntos. —Ella trata de ayudar a los demás, pero es un poco introvertida y temo que no se sienta cómoda interactuando con alguien desconocido y de un grado más alto. —prosiguió el muchacho.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Que a ella la integre con alguien que conozca. —respondió Ichigo. —creo que trabajar con su hermano Byakuya sería lo mejor, pues con él tendría confianza, y lo admira tanto que aprender de él le será muy sencillo.

Sí Rukia lo oyera lo mataría, se suponía que él tenía que sugerirle a la maestra que la pusiera con Kaien.

La profesora lo meditó por un momento y luego le sonrió.

—Está bien, así lo haré. Será nuestro secreto.

Ichigo asintió y le sonrió agradecido. Luego salió del salón.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La profesora Michiru caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando vio un grupo de alumnos haciendo un poco de escándalo. Se acercó a ellos para cerciorarse de que no estuvieran haciendo algo indebido.

Lisa y Rangiku eran el centro de atención. La primera llevaba una libreta y la segunda recibía el dinero.

—Yo le voy a Soi Fong. —mencionó un chico de cabello negro y le tendió un billete a la rubia. Lisa se apresuró a hacer la anotación correspondiente.

—Yo apuesto por Yoruichi. —dijo otro haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

—¡Así que están apostando! —exclamó sorprendida la profesora haciendo que los alumnos voltearan a verla y llevándose las manos a la cadera. Los alumnos se asustaron. Ella ya se había enterado de la competencia entre Yoruichi y Soi por conquistar a Byakuya.

—Podemos explicarlo. —comentó Rangiku un poco nerviosa. No quería que el director se enterara de sus actividades extraescolares.

—Sí. —comenzó la profesora con gesto severo. —Explíquenme porque no me han tomado en cuenta. —sonrió y los demás se tranquilizaron al comprender la situación. Ella sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un billete y se lo dio a Rangiku. —anótame con Soi Fong. —pidió.

Algunos alumnos le advirtieron que perdería pero ella replicó diciendo que confiaba en su alumna Soi.

De pronto el ambiente alegre se tornó pesado. Todos los alumnos palidecieron y se retiraron de inmediato.

—Pro..fesora Unohana. —Lisa tartamudeó. Ni ella ni su amiga tenían escapatoria.

—Michiru, debería de darte vergüenza por participar en algo como esto. —dijo Unohana en tono serio a espaldas de la mujer. Lisa y Rangiku no se atrevían ni a respirar.

—No es tan grave. —replicó Michiru girándose hacia su compañera. —¿no me digas que tú nunca has emparejado a tus alumnos? —preguntó. —A mí me gusta cómo se ven Byakuya y Soi.

Unohana la vio por un momento y luego volteó hacia sus alumnas, quienes intentaron mimetizarse con la pared, sin lograrlo.

—Doblo la apuesta de Michiru a favor de Yoruichi. —mencionó Unohana, le dio el dinero a la rubia y luego se alejó del lugar.

—¡Eso no es justo Retsu! —exclamó la profesora más joven y fue tras su colega.

Lisa y Rankigu soltaron el aire contenido y mientras reían nerviosamente se resbalaron por la pared hasta quedar sentadas en el suelo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dos días después en el salón de Rukia había mucha expectativa. Ese día sería la clase con los alumnos de tercero. Todos estaban en sus asientos pidiendo en silencio que les tocara de compañero la persona que les gustaba.

Rukia se veía un poco ansiosa. Ichigo la veía con una sonrisa confiada, pues no tenía temor en que le tocara con Kaien.

La profesora entró al salón con su maletín en la mano y casi todos se removieron inquietos.

—Buenos días, saludó ella con una sonrisa mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio su maletín. Sus alumnos le respondieron bastante animados. —Supongo que esa alegría no es por mí. —mencionó la profesora. —No los hago esperar más entonces. —dijo caminando a la puerta. —Chicos pueden pasar. —indicó.

Los alumnos del grado superior comenzaron a entrar, quedándose de pie cerca del pizarrón. Cuando fue el turno de Yoruichi, Nell, Renji, Kaien y Byakuya, las risas y cuchicheos comenzaron.

—("Ojalá me toque con Yoruichi"). —pensó Soi saludando a su amiga con la mano. No tenía ganas de explicar el tema a otra persona, porque aunque era de primero estaba segura que sabía más que cualquiera de los que estaban parados.

—Les indicaré con quien trabajarán. —mencionó la profesora sacando una lista de su maletín. —ya hice un sorteo previamente. —comentó sin culpabilidad por mentir. —Orihime con Renji. —comenzó a decir y algunas chicas suspiraron decepcionadas. —Nell con Ichigo. —y ahora fue el turno de los chicos de quejarse.

La chica de cabello verde le sonrió a Ichigo de forma dulce y se acercó a él, quien le cedió su lugar. Rukia los vio con el ceño fruncido. Kaien vio a Rukia fijamente.

—Byakuya con…—la maestra fingió leer la lista. —Soi. —trató de no reír.

—¡Qué! —exclamaron al unísono Soi e Ichigo. Yoruichi sonrió sin disimular diversión.

La chica no quería estar cerca de quien se suponía tenía que enamorar, era todo muy vergonzoso. Ichigo se sintió traicionado por la maestra. Byakuya se mantuvo serio, pero tampoco quería trabajar con una de las dos chicas que sufrían falta de cordura.

—Kaien y Rukia. —siguió la maestra. Los chicos intercambiaron sonrisas discretas. Pero por dentro Rukia casi saltaba de la emoción.

—Y Yoruichi tendrá que integrarse a un equipo. —mencionó viéndola, pues era la única que faltaba y ya no había alumnos de primero. En ese momento se acercó a la puerta un chico alto y de cabello negro corto. —¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó la profesora viendo al recién llegado, sobre quien se posaron todas las miradas, en especial la de Byakuya y Rukia. —Te has tomado unas vacaciones muy largas Koga. Pero pasa, te integrarás con Yoruichi. —dijo señalando a la muchacha morena.

Aunque Koga era mayor que Byakuya, iban en el mismo grupo pues perdió un año. E iba por el mismo camino pues faltaba mucho a clases y no cumplía con sus trabajos.

El Kuchiki mayor entró al salón, cargando una mochila al hombro y la camisa fuera del pantalón.

La profesora dio instrucciones para que se formaran en parejas y para que los hombres salieran a buscar las sillas.

Byakuya le ordenó a otro compañero que le trajera su silla y después se acercó a su hermano. El salón se llenó de ruido por los alumnos que hablaban y las sillas que se arrastraban.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó con preocupación. No lo había visto en un par de días.

—No es de tu incumbencia. — replicó Koga intentando girarse, pero su hermano lo detuvo de un brazo y se vio obligado a verlo nuevamente.

—Eres mi hermano. —le recordó Byakuya mientras lo soltaba. —todo lo que te pase me afecta.

—No debería ser así. —murmuró Koga y luego se giró para salir del salón y buscar su silla.

Él no se merecía la preocupación de su hermano. Byakuya tenía que odiarlo, tenía que sentir coraje hacia él por haberle arrebatado a la chica que amaba.

Desde sus asientos sólo Soi y Yoruichi se dieron cuenta de la tristeza que embargó por un momento el rostro del siempre estoico Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por no poder contestar sus comentarios, prometo hacerlo el próximo capítulo. Pero me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando la historia, espero no defraudarlos.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	4. Tutoría parte II

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: AU, contiene OoC y algunas otras cosas raras.**

* * *

 **Gracias: Frany H.Q:** Estoy igual que tú, aunque ya tenía hecha mi decisión cuando empecé la historia, ahora dudó a veces entre el ByaYoru y ByaSoi. La historia detrás de Koga y Byakuya se ira descubriendo poco a poco, aunque igual y pasa con ¿Por qué mataste a Aizen Sosuke? y lo descubres antes de tiempo. Y no es la de Sailor Monn, sólo fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente. **FrikiHimechan:** Pero como dice el dicho saboteador que sabotea a saboteador tienen mil años de perdón, él fue el primero en sabotear los planes de Rukia y el karma se lo cobró. **Anime love:** Muchas gracias por comentar, es muy alentador para mi saber que la historia les gusta. Todo lo concerniente a Koga, Byakuya y esa chica misteriosa se resolverá más adelante. **Metstli:** El chiste de Robben fue muy popular en México pero no pude utilizarlo en su momento pero ahora vi la oportunidad perfecta. Disculpa la enorme demora pero espero te guste este capítulo. **Luciela Grey21:** Sí, esas profesoras son un poco raras. Aunque conozco a una que también trataba de emparejar a sus alumnos. Espero que este capítulo te guste. **Kuchikis** : También me gusta el ByaSoi, pero habrá que esperar para saber con quién se queda, igual y al final sigo el consejo de una lectora y vuelvo musulman a Byakuya para que se quede con las dos :)gracias por comentar y leer la historia. **Ishy24:** Me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido con la historia. Y si, Nell es una promesa de celos. **Toriyama z:** Espero te guste el capítulo, Soi avanza lentamente y Yoruichi se mete a la fuerza, pero ambas pondrán en aprietos al serio Byakuya. **Toshi:** Gracias por comentar, Las acciones de Koga tienen un trasfondo, pero eso se verá más adelante. **Lucy:** Gracias por leer y comentar, espero este capítulo te guste. **Akida-san:** Gracias por también apoyar esta historia. Sabes que amo el ByaYoru pero todavía no puedo prometer nada. **Ava:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por leerla.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **Capítulo 4.- Tutoría II.**

Rukia en su asiento aguardaba a que Kaien regresara con su silla. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, aunque feliz de que su plan diera resultado.

Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, pues Ichigo era tan despistado que aunque le hiciera señas no se iba cuando se encontraban los tres. Pero ese día sería diferente, podría hablar con él sin interrupciones. Le haría saber al chico de ojos verdes sus sentimientos, y haría que él cayera bajo sus encantos.

—Qué suerte que nos tocara juntos. —comentó Kaien sentándose frente a ella. —Tenía ganas de trabajar contigo.

—Yo también. —respondió ella y él sonrió. —Pero espero no seas como Ichigo, él es muy enojón y no me tiene paciencia. —Y ante la sola mención de su primo, Kaien disminuyó su sonrisa.

—Descuida, te tendré mucha paciencia. —le dijo. —ahora resolvamos los ejercicios. —indicó tomando la hoja con los problemas que la maestra les había entregado.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

.

.

Byakuya y Soi se miraban fijamente y sin hablar. Era un momento muy incómodo.

—("Espero que al menos me deje resolver los ejercicios sin saltarme encima"). —pensó el chico. Le parecía que ella era menos atrevida que Yoruichi.

—("Bueno al menos estará alejado de Yoruichi") —pensó Soi Fong.

—Chicos. —la voz de la profesora Michiru los hizo reaccionar. —No sé, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que esas ecuaciones no se resolverán solas. —comentó colocando una mano sobre sus hombros.

—Lo sentimos. —pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose muy culpables de distraerse y pensando que seguramente ahora sus compañeros estarían más adelantados.

La profesora se inclinó un poco más para que los demás alumnos no la escucharan.

—Sin embargo no me molestaría si en lugar de eso prefieren no sé, platicar de sus gustos, tomarse de las manos o besarse. —sonrió de manera maliciosa y se retiró del lugar.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron rojos por la vergüenza. Era obvio que el chisme ya había llegado a oídos de los maestros.

—¿Ves lo que provocas? —le reprochó Byakuya a Soi. Su reputación ahora estaba en duda por culpa de esas dos mujeres sin juicio.

—¿Y por qué me culpas?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¿Acaso no eres tú la que va por la vida besando chicos?

—¡Oye! —se quejó ella ofendida. —Sólo lo hice contigo. —apuntó. Y sólo porque se vio forzada.

—¡Aah! —escucharon una exclamación a coro.

Voltearon hacia los lados. Sus compañeros cercanos habían escuchado parte de su conversación.

—Ya lo hicieron, te dije que ella ganaría la apuesta. —le susurró Lisa a otra compañera y pronto el rumor se extendió. Ni modo, si quería hacer más interesante la apuesta tenía que recurrir a pequeñas mentiras, además era buen modo de vengarse de Byakuya.

—Ese Byakuya es todo un tigre. —se escuchó otro murmullo.

—Qué suerte tiene esa chica. —murmuraron varias compañeras.

Y por supuesto los compañeros habían entendido mal todo.

Byakuya le dio a Soi una mirada asesina y ella sólo balbuceó un lo siento. La maestra intervino para callar los cuchicheos e internamente festejó que le ganaría a Unohana la apuesta.

—Hagamos esto de una vez. —ordenó Byakuya molesto. Entre más pronto acabaran más pronto se libraría de ella.

.

.

Koga se levantó de su asiento molesto y se colgó la mochila al hombro. No tenía ganas de trabajar y menos con una desconocida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Yoruichi que hasta ese momento había estado más preocupada en tratar de escuchar de lo que hablaban Byakuya y Soi que en resolver los ejercicios.

—A donde no te importa. —respondió de mala manera y alzando un poco la voz. Byakuya y Rukia voltearon a verlo.

Yoruichi se levantó de golpe también enojada.

—Mira niño, no me importa si estás en tus días y andas molesto, yo no voy a resolver eso sola. —dijo señalando la hoja de papel sobre la paleta de la silla. —Koga se quedó sorprendido por la forma en la que ella le hablaba. —¡Ahora siéntate! —exigió.

Y la vio tan molesta que lentamente se sentó.

Rukia sonrió.

.

.

—Oye, ese chico es algo tuyo. —preguntó Soi no aguantando la curiosidad. —Tiene un parecido contigo y Rukia.

Él alzó la vista del papel.

—Es mi hermano, pero no quiero hablar contigo sobre él. —a ella le molestó un poco que fuera tan directo, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que no era algo que le interesara.

—Oye, ahí tienes un error. —mencionó Soi arrebatándole la hoja. —Este se resuelve con la formula general porque no se puede factorizar.

él se molestó al principio, pues iría al concurso de conocimiento precisamente por ser el mejor, sin embargo cuando analizó el ejercicio vio que ella tenía razón.

—Eres buena. —tuvo que admitir.

—Lo sé. —Respondió sonriendo.

.

.

Ichigo se quedó mirando fijamente a la maestra que buscaba más ejercicios en un libro grueso. Estaba pensando en que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y preguntarle porque no se apegó al plan original.

Miró al costado y vio a Rukia que sonreía mientras escuchaba la explicación de Kaien.

—¡Idiota! —susurró. Idiota él por no ser capaz de confesársele a su amiga, idiota ella por babear así por su primo e idiota Kaien por ser tan él.

—Ichigo. —lo llamó Nell. —¿Estás enojado por mi culpa? —preguntó. —¿Es porque soy pésima con las ecuaciones? —su rostro demostró angustia.

Ichigo le había explicado como factorizar pero ella seguía sin poder resolver un ejercicio.

—No, claro que no. —respondió relajando el semblante.

—¿No quieres cambiarme por alguien más? —volvió a preguntar ella.

Él le sonrió cálidamente. Nell parecía a primera vista una mujer fría y creída, pero al tratarla se dio cuenta que era muy alegre, amable y tierna.

—No te preocupes, que yo te explicaré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que lo hagas bien.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Oh Ichigo! —exclamó mientras se abalanzaba hacia adelante para colgarse del cuello de su compañero. —¡Eres tan lindo! —dijo mientras restregaba su mejilla en la de él.

Por supuesto el chico de cabello naranja cambió de colores.

.

.

Rukia sonreía mientras escuchaba la explicación de Kaien. Él era guapo, buen atleta e inteligente, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su sonrisa, que era amable y alegre.

—Kaien. —le habló dispuesta a confesar el amor que sentía por él. Sintió nervios cuando los orbes verdes se posaron en ella. —hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte. — mencionó.

—También tengo algo importante que decirte. —comentó Kaien. —¿Me dejarías hablar a mi primero? —preguntó y ella asintió.

Y a Rukia comenzó a latirle el corazón más rápido por los nervios de saber qué le diría.

—Nos conocemos desde hace varios años. —comenzó a hablar Kaien. —aunque como Ichigo casi siempre está con nosotros no hemos podido conocernos más. —Rukia asintió. —Y quisiera que eso cambiara.

—¡Eh! —él rio por la cara de sorpresa de puso ella.

—Quisiera que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

Y a Rukia casi se le salía el corazón del pecho por la alegría.

—¡Oh Ichigo! —se escuchó la voz de Nell en ese momento y Rukia miró de reojo.

¿Pero qué acto tan inmoral estaba viendo? ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a colgársele así a Ichigo?¿y en el salón de clases?

Devolvió su atención de nuevo a Kaien, que ahora la tomaba de la mano. ¿Cuándo hizo eso?

—Y eso pensé cuando te vi por primera vez. —mencionó él y ella por supuesto no supo que decir. Se limitó a reír como tonta para que no viera que no puso atención.

Pensó algunas groserías para Ichigo, por sus tontos coqueteos no pudo escuchar a Kaien, pero ahora le dedicaría toda su atención.

—Sé que lo que te dije te ha sorprendido. —continuó Kaien pensando en que era por eso que Rukia no hablaba. —pero en verdad significas mucho para mí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, necesitaba averiguar qué tanto. ¿Sería sólo como amiga o algo más?

Las risas de Nell se escucharon por todo el salón y de nuevo miró de reojo.

¡El idiota de Ichigo estaba muy cerca de ella¡

—Rukia, tú me gustas mucho, quiero que seas mi novia. —confesó finalmente Kaien. Pero para ese momento toda la atención de Rukia estaba en Nell que le cuchicheaba a Ichigo algo, y tan cerca que si se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante podrían besarse.

—¡Bastardo! —exclamó de repente Rukia mirando a Kaien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado.

—No era para ti. —se apresuró a aclarar Rukia. —Es que el tonto de Ichigo pierde tiempo de la valiosa clase en coquetear.

—Ya veo. —respondió él dándole un rápido vistazo a su primo y Nell. —No me escuchaste verdad. —mencionó dolido.

Y Rukia se sintió tan avergonzada.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó. —¿Qué me decías? —¡Era una tonta!, su mejor oportunidad y la aaruinó.

—Ya nada. —dijo sentido.

—No, en verdad, quiero escucharlo.

—No era importante. Le preguntaré a la maestra si están bien los ejercicios. —dijo Kaien poniéndose de pie y agarrando la hoja de papel.

—Kaien. —susurró Rukia mientras lo vio caminar hacia la maestra.

Depositó su cara sobre la paleta de la silla. Estaba decepcionada y enojada consigo misma.

¿Ahora que podría hacer para arreglar la situación?

—("Esto es muy interesante") —pensó Lisa con un brillo de malicia en los ojos. Miró a Nell, la nueva integrante de la ecuación.

.

.

—¡Por fin terminamos! —exclamó Soi alegre contemplando orgullosa los ejercicios resueltos. Los habían revisado una vez más y estaba segura de que los tenían todos correctos.

—No pensé que fueras tan buena para matemáticas. —se sinceró el chico. Aunque al principio la idea de trabajar con ella le desagradó mucho, conforme fueron trabajando el ambiente mejoró. Le gustó su forma de trabajar, pues se centró en lo importante y no habló de cosas innecesarias.

Recordó las veces que intentaba ayudarle a Matsumoto. Tardaban horas en resolver un ejercicio porque ella se la pasaba hablando de chismes y de películas.

—No sólo en matemáticas, también en química, física y biología. —apuntó. —en mi anterior colegio participé en varias olimpiadas de conocimiento y siempre me llevé los primeros lugares.

—La próxima semana participaré en la olimpiada del conocimiento representado a la escuela. —comentó.

—Sí quieres te puedo ayudar. —se ofreció. Si había algo que le gustaba a Soi, era estudiar. Pero se quedó callada al momento de comprender que él pudo malinterpretar su acción como acoso.

—Está bien. —aceptó él. Aunque se sabía muy capaz de obtener el primer lugar no le vendría mal intercambiar experiencias, estrategias y métodos diferentes para resolver los diferentes ejercicios.

—¡Hola! —interrumpió Yoruichi parándose junto al chico de cabello negro.

El ambiente relajado cambió de repente a uno de tensión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Byakuya. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Es que recordé que hoy no te he dado los buenos días. —respondió Yoruichi muy sonriente.

Había observado lo bien que trabajaban Soi y Byakuya juntos y eso le empezó a preocupar. Él le gustaba y mucho, pero ahora también tenía lo de la apuesta encima. No podía permitirse perder.

—Pues hazlo y vete. —ordenó él. Y ahí estaba el ingenuo de Byakuya.

En un rápido movimiento Yoruichi agarró su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente.

De nuevo una exclamación general se escuchó en el salón.

—¡Señorita Shihoin! —regañó la profesora logrando separarla de Byakuya. —regrese a su lugar inmediatamente. —ordenó.

Ella era un alma romántica y con cualquier otra pareja hubiera celebrado aquel beso, pero no con ellos.

Yoruichi le guiñó un ojo a Byakuya, quien seguía pasmado, y regresó a su sitio.

Soi estaba roja por la vergüenza.

—("Te odio Yoruichi Shihoin") —sólo atinó a pensar Byakuya, ignorando las miradas divertidas de Lisa y Renji.

.

.

—Pierdes el tiempo con mi hermano. —soltó Koga una vez que la chica morena se sentó frente a él. —Nunca te hará caso.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó intrigada y a la vez ofendida.

—Él guarda mucho dolor. —declaró. —por mi culpa. —agregó. Ella apoyó sus codos sobre la paleta de la silla.

—Entonces tú me ayudarás a sanar sus heridas. —mencionó con una sonrisa recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Qué?

—Tú me ayudarás a conquistar a Byakuya.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A la hora de la salida Rukia e Ichigo caminaban como siempre con sus mochilas al hombro. Esta vez Ichigo se veía alegre y Rukia con un aura deprimida.

—Lo he arruinado todo. —murmuró entre suspiros. —soy una tonta.

—Pero aún no entiendo cómo te distrajiste. —comentó Ichigo. Rukia le contó casi todo lo que pasó con Kaien y estaba muy feliz de que a pesar del sabotaje que le hizo su maestra todo saliera bien para él.

—Eso no te incumbe. —respondió un poco orgullosa. No le diría lo que en verdad pasó porque se reiría de ella. —Pero a ti te fue muy bien con esa chica de cabello verde. —mencionó.

Él se rio y se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí, es una chica muy simpática. —respondió.

Ella entornó los ojo y lo vio con desagrado.

—¡Rukia! —se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su madre y dejó el reclamó hacia Ichigo para después. —¡Rukia! —volvieron a llamarla.

—Qué raro que tus padres estén aquí. —comentó Ichigo indicándole con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia la entrada principal.

Parados ahí estaban su mamá, su papá y sus dos hermanos.

Ichigo y Rukia se acercaron hacia ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada después de los saludos.

—Ocurre que Budin…

—Pudín. —corrigió Rukia a su padre.

—Bueno, Pudín llenó de pulgas la casa. —informó y se rascó unas pequeñas ronchas que tenía en el brazo.

Ella había decidido que se quedaría con el perro que encontró en la calle y como lo vio pequeño convenció a sus papás para que lo dejaran dormir adentro de la casa.

—No creo que sea tan grave. —comentó Rukia.

—Hay pulgas saltando por toda la casa, por supuesto que es grave. —acotó la mamá. —ya llamamos a alguien para que se encargue de eso, pero vendrán hasta el sábado.

—¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto? —preguntó Koga, pues era jueves y no pretendía dormir en una casa llena de pulgas.

—El abuelo, mamá y yo necesitamos viajar por negocios. —mencionó Sojun.—Pero a ustedes ya le conseguimos lugar donde quedarse por estos tres días.

—¿Y con quien nos quedaremos? —preguntó Rukia. No le gustaba estar con gente desconocida y suponía que no sería con Ichigo, pues en su casa no tenían espacio suficiente para hospedarlos a los tres.

—Conmigo. —respondió Kaien acercándose por un costado acompañado de Yoruichi y Soi Fong. —Y con Yoruichi que es ahijada de mis papás y se está quedando con nosotros.

Rukia sonrió alegre mientras se sentía flotar. Podía imaginarse un rayo de sol abriéndose camino entre las nubes y escuchar el canto de ángeles.

Yoruichi le sonrió a Byakuya y él de nuevo se quedó pasmado. Serían tres días muy largos.

* * *

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	5. ¿Solos en casa?

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: AU, contiene OoC y algunas otras cosas raras.**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** IchigoandRukiaKurosaki, Ana, jbadillodavila, ScarrieS, Marian78, Johana, Carupin, Metstli, Fer, Palomita-Hime, Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol, Anime love, Frany H.Q, Marifer Potosme, Moonlizsky, FrikiHimechan, NetoKastillo, Toriyama z, Mari Jose.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- Estrategia tres.- ¿Solos en casa?**

La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Sólo tres estudiantes estaban sentados de forma dispersa en las mesas del lugar y la bibliotecaria leía un libro detrás del mostrador.

Era comprensible, pues no siendo época de exámenes eran muy pocos los alumnos que se quedaban después de clases a estudiar.

Rukia, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Soi, Rangiku y Lisa entraron al recinto en silencio y después de saludar a la bibliotecaria fueron a sentarse en su mesa preferida, una en el rincón.

Cuando terminaban de hablar con los señores Kuchiki para ponerse de acuerdo, Lisa y Matsumoto llegaron buscando a Soi, pero en cuanto se enteraron de la nueva situación arrastraron a los demás con ellas. En realidad sólo era Soi la que no quería ir, porque Rukia y Yoruichi querían hablar con ellas sobre algunas ideas que podrían usar, e Ichigo quería escucharlas para poder sabotearlas.

—Muy buena jugada Rukia. —comentó Lisa ajustándose los lentes, cuando ya estaban sentados. —aunque te has adelantado, esa todavía no estaba planeada. —dijo recordando la lista. Eso era casi de los últimos pasos, pues se necesitaba tener una relación más estrecha.

—Pero no lo hice a propósito. —se justificó ella. —nunca pensé que Pudin llenara la casa de pulgas. —mencionó con algo de vergüenza.

—Bueno, pero no importa. —intervino Rangiku. —podemos acelerar un poco las cosas. Y ya que las dos van a estar en la misma situación hablaremos de forma general. —dijo refiriéndose a las estrategias, así cada quien decidiría cual usar y cual no.

La cara de Ichigo fue todo un poema cuando escuchó a Lisa decir que las chicas podrían ir en la noche al cuarto de ellos utilizando ropa muy sugestiva, luego se meterían entre sus sabanas y no terminó de escuchar porque se desmayó.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Koga, Byakuya y Renji, que se les unió en el trayecto, caminaban hacia la residencia Kuchiki. A su paso llamaban la atención de varias chicas que andaban por la calle, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de ellas, pues los hermanos iban concentrados en sus pensamientos y Renji en el celular.

—Me quedaré en casa de un amigo. —anunció Koga con su mochila en el hombro. Entre menos cerca estuviera de sus hermanos mejor.—así que no me verán estos días.

—Papá dijo que nos quedáramos en casa de Shiba. —dijo Byakuya. Tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea pero no quería desobedecer.

—Ustedes ya están grandes y no necesitan niñeras. —sentenció Koga. —así podrás pasar más tiempo a solas con esa chica. —y el rostro de Byakuya palideció. Renji por fin alzó la vista para ver a su amigo y prestar atención a la plática.

—Por favor Koga, quédate. —comentó Byakuya. Él era su única esperanza para mantener alejada a Yoruichi de él.

Era la primera vez que Koga veía a su hermano tan ¿Asustado? ¿Desesperado? ¿Angustiado?, no sabía identificar lo que expresaba en ese momento.

—Y debemos cuidar a Rukia. —agregó el hermano menor intentando borrar lo desesperado que sonó. —últimamente la he visto juntarse mucho con Lisa y Rangiku y eso no augura nada bueno. Ellas son una mala influencia.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó, pues Rukia siempre se había comportado muy bien.

—Que va a estar Kaien ahí. —aclaró lo obvio.

—Yo lo que creo es que tienes miedo de estar sólo con Yoruichi y caer bajo sus encantos. —se burló Renji codeándolo.

Byakuya lo miró con desprecio, él no era miedoso. Sólo que no había estado en una situación así y no sabía cómo actuar.

—Está bien. —accedió Koga. Como hermano mayor tenía que ayudar y proteger a sus hermanos. Aunque últimamente no lo hiciera bien. —No sé cómo te metiste en este lío. —agregó intentando no parecer divertido.

Byakuya sólo se alzó de hombros. Él tampoco lo sabía.

—Pero ya sé cómo resolver esto. —exclamó Renji atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos de cabello oscuro. —Ayer estaba viendo unos programas* y la solución llegó a mí. —sonrió. Byakuya lo miraba intrigado, no sabía cómo un programa lo ayudaría, pero estaba desesperado así que cualquier cosa estaba bien. —No será necesario que te vuelvas musulmán, puedes irte a vivir a Estados Unidos y tener una vida de poligamia con dos esposas. Al fin y al cabo ya no es ilegal.

—Que imbécil eres Renji. —sentenció enojado Byakuya y se apresuró a dejarlos atrás.

—No está bien que nos burlemos de mi hermano. —comentó Koga serio y Renji asintió. Dos segundos después ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El reloj en forma de gato negro en la pared marcaban las 4:30 pm. El leve sonido de sus manecillas y el pasó de los carros en la calle eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación.

Yoruichi estaba cepillando su cabello frente al tocador. Se pondría presentable para cuando llegara Byakuya. Sonrió al recordar su cara después de besarlo. Tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido, pero no tenía opción, tenía que aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible.

Soi estaba sentada en la cama, viéndola.

Todos los días la chica de cabello negro acompañaba a su amiga a casa y se iba un poco después de la cinco. Algunas veces se quedaba a dormir.

—Yoruichi ya no hagas más grande esto. —pidió la chica de cabello negro de forma seria. —olvida esta locura de conquistar a Byakuya Kuchiki y regresa a casa. Tus padres te extrañan mucho.

Además no era justo para Byakuya lo que estaban haciendo.

—Mis padres me asfixian. —señaló Yoruichi mirándola a través del espejo. Los amaba, y sabía que ellos la amaban y por eso se comportaban de esa forma, pero ya habían llegado a un punto donde no la estaban dejando ser feliz. —Y no es ninguna locura, de verdad me gusta ese chico. —declaró volteando a verla. —Creo que eres tú la que debería olvidarse de la apuesta.

—No puedo. —mencionó Soi.

—Bueno, será divertido verte intentando seducirlo. —sonrió y se giró frente al espejo para tomar una crema en tubo y aplicársela en los brazos y cuello.

Tras un largo silencio Soi habló de nuevo. Esperaba que su amiga comprendiera que todo lo hacía por su bien.

—Hablé con el director esta mañana. —mencionó Soi. —Ya no tienes que salir a clase de deporte, te calificarán con trabajos.

Yoruichi dejó caer la crema con brusquedad y se giró hacia ella. La miró con enojo. Tenía tantas cosas que reclamarle, pero no podía. El sentimiento era tan intenso que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

Decidió no decir nada y salir de la habitación. Soi salió tras ella.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Kaien desde la cocina, estaba preparando algo para ofrecerle a sus invitados cuando llegaran. Ella solía salir a menudo, aunque nunca decía a donde, pero pensaba que ese día se quedaría a recibir a Byakuya.

—Sí, regreso más tarde. —mencionó. Soi ya había bajado también. —No te atrevas a seguirme. —le ordenó con rudeza y dando un portazo salió de la casa.

—Le has dicho ya. —comentó Kaien a una preocupada Soi. Ella asintió. —Comprendo tu preocupación, pero también entiende la de ella. No quiere perder la vida a la que está acostumbrada.

Intercambiaron un par de comentarios más sobre el asunto.

.

.

La chica de ojos dorados caminaba por la acera escuchando música con los auriculares. Así había podido relajarse un poco. Así es como podía olvidarse de todo.

Pero igual como pasó días atrás, Yoruichi iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que bajó la banqueta para atravesar la calle sin precaución.

Dio tres pasos cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo, y vio que un coche pasó a gran velocidad. Al girar la cabeza vio a Byakuya mirándola de manera fría y reprobatoria. Le soltó el brazo y ella se quitó los audífonos.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso quieres morir? —le reprochó. Koga y Rukia estaban dos pasos detrás de él. Caminaban rumbo a casa de Kaien cuando vieron a la chica morena. Y Byakuya presintiendo lo que pasaría se acercó de forma rápida.

—No. —se limitó a responder.

—Pues deberías ser más cuidadosa, no siempre estaré para salvarte. —dijo Byakuya.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente.

—¿Así que no quieres que me pase nada? —cuestionó y él se mostró incómodo.

—No quiero ver morir a alguien frente a mí. —replicó. —Lo habría hecho por cualquiera.

—Apuesto a que ya te enamoraste de mí. —contraatacó divertida.

—No seas tonta, ya te dije que eso no pasará.

—De todas formas gracias por salvarme. —mencionó Yoruichi y acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego salió corriendo para atravesar la calle.

Byakuya soltó el aire contenido. Al menos no lo había besado en los labios otra vez.

No le era necesario voltear para saber que sus hermanos lo veían con diversión.

¡Odiaba a esa mujer! Por su culpa ya nadie lo respetaba.

—Caminen que se hace tarde. —ordenó y retomó su marcha.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rukia sentía su corazón acelerarse. Estaba justo a unos metros de la puerta de la casa de Kaien. Por fin podría pasar unos días cerca de él y esta vez no habría nada que impidiera que cumpliera su objetivo de conquistarlo.

Mientras avanzaba por aquel camino de adoquines se preguntó qué le diría al verlo. Pues estaba nerviosa y se le había olvidado lo repasado con Lisa, aunque a causa del desmayo de Ichigo, fue muy escaso.

Llegó frente a la puerta y la tocó despacio. Espero un poco y finalmente se abrió. Sólo pudo ver el torso del chico cubierto por una playera azul.

—Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos en tu casa. —mencionó con dulzura y mirando hacia un costado. —Espero que no te causemos muchos problemas.

— _Tienes que actuar de forma tierna, eso le gusta a los chicos. —le había dicho Matsumoto. —Intenta sonrojarte por todo y ser muy tímida. Así como las protagonistas de los mangas._

—Me alegrará pasar tiempo contigo…Kaien-kun. —Sentía nauseas al hablar tan acarameladamente, pero tenía que apegarse al plan.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Rukia? —aquella voz no era de Kaien.

Rukia entonces fue alzando la vista lentamente. Se topó con los ojos cafés de Ichigo que la veían con fastidio.

—Estás actuando como idiota. —mencionó sin ninguna sutileza. Sabía que aquella era una muy mala actuación, Rukia no era tan dulce, sólo quería quedar bien con su primo.

— _Y lo más importante Rukia, pase lo que pase, controla tu genio. Kaien es un chico muy amable y no creo que le gusten las chicas problemáticas. —recordó las palabras de Lisa._

—¡Eres un descerebrado! —gritó enojada y le dio un puntapié en la espinilla, luego entró en la casa con rapidez, pero se detuvo al ver a Kaein en medio de la sala, viéndola fijamente.

Se reprochó mentalmente por lo torpe. Después de haber visto esa escena ya no le creería su faceta de chica tierna.

—Bienvenida. —Mencionó el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa. —Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí.

Koga, que junto con su hermano ya había ingresado a la sala, carraspeó.

—Y ustedes también siéntanse en su casa. —volvió a decir con una sonrisa. Y esta vez a Rukia le brillaron los ojos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su primo tenía que tener una sonrisa como de comercial de pasta de dientes.

—Kurosaki, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Byakuya. Ya era suficiente con tener que cuidar a Rukia de Kaien como para también tener que preocuparse por Ichigo.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el chico de cabello naranja.

—Decidí por fin acceder a los constantes ruegos de mi primo y quedarme en su casa para tener una noche divertida. —respondió relajado.

—Idiota. —respondió Kaien alzando un poco la voz, lo que sorprendió a los demás. —¡Eso era cuando teníamos ocho años!

De niños Kaien le insistía mucho a su primo para que se quedara en su casa, pues era hijo único y no tenía con quien jugar, pero Ichigo nunca quiso.

—Bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca. —respondió Ichigo. —Todo el fin de semana haremos cosa de primos, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido y seremos inseparables. —sonrió.

Y en ningún momento dejaría solos a Rukia y a Kaien. Vaya que se admiraba de su asombrosa idea.

A Kaien le dio un imperceptible tic en un ojo.

Su primo estaba desarrollando esa increíble cualidad de hacer que lo quisieran y odiaran al mismo tiempo.

Y mientras veía como Ichigo y Rukia comenzaban a discutir se dijo que él no sería impedimento para que ese fin de semana volviera a confesarle a Rukia que estaba enamorado de ella.

Unos pasos sonaron en la escalera y Byakuya volteó.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? —preguntó un sorprendido Byakuya a Soi.

—Decidí quedarme este fin de semana para cuidar de Yoruichi. —confesó. Y sobre todo para evitar que su amiga hiciera una tontería.

Y Byakuya volvió a quedarse pasmado por segunda vez en el día.

Koga sonrió internamente al ver el panorama completo.

Byakuya mirando preocupado a una seria Soi Fong. Rukia e Ichigo discutiendo de nuevo en una burbuja que aislaba a los demás, y a un Kaien celoso mirando a esos dos.

Y él como hermano mayor tendría que ayudar a Rukia a que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y a Byakuya mantenerlo alejado de las dos chicas que intentaban conquistarlo.

Pero haría todo lo contrario, porque quizá sólo así lograría que por fin ellos lo odiaran como se lo merecía.

* * *

—*Renji hace alusión a los programas "4 esposas, 1 marido" y "Mis cinco esposas" de TLC.

—No pude dejar a Soi fuera de ese fin de semana en casa de Kaien, sin embargo ella no se queda por él en el plano de conquista, sino por Yoruichi.

* * *

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	6. Acercamiento

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: AU, contiene OoC.**

* * *

 **Gracias: IchigoandRukiaKurosaki:** Lo de Yoruichi y Koga poco a poco se revelará, aunque en este capítulo dejo pistas. Este vez quise poner una amistad más cercana entre Renji y Byakuya, y pues eso hacen los amigos, molestarse los unos a los otros. Y como pides celos de Rukia, celos habrá, aunque en el próximo capítulo. **Marian78:** Por supuesto habrá más celos de Ichigo, espero te guste este capítulo. **Guest:** También me encanta la pareja de ByaSoi, pero aun no puedo adelantar nada. Gracias por leer, espero te guste este capítulo. **ScarrieS:** Espero seguir manteniendo el nivel de la historia y que te siga pareciendo buena. Y por supuesto al pobre de Byakuya le espera mucho "sufrimiento" con esas dos chicas. **Palomita-Hime:** Espero que te guste este capítulo. Kaien no puede evitar los celos, después de todo la relación entre Rukia e Ichigo es de más confianza. **Hana Back:** Lo siento, pero todavía no puedo decir hacia donde se inclinará la balanza. Pero prometo muchas escenas entre ellos. **Anime love:** He dejado algunas pistas sobre Yoruichi, pero a su tiempo se descubrirá. Aunque ligero, este capítulo se inclina un poco más hacia el ByaSoi, pero prometo colocar más escenas con ellos. **Frany H.Q:** Jajja te apoyo, creo que sería mejor una esposa cinco maridos. Hablando enserio respeto las formas de visa de cada quien, pero siendo tan celosa como soy, no comprendo cómo pueden vivir en poligamia. Y aunque no quería poner drama en esta historia terminé haciéndolo, y Koga y Yoruichi serán parte importante en ella. **Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol:** Espero te guste este capítulo también. **FrikiHimechan:** Como cuando te robas el protagonismo, pero no su corazón. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, lo de Koga lo revelaré más adelante, pero ya puedes hacerte una idea con este capítulo. **NetoKastillo:** Es que si no le pongo drama no hay historia. Ya sabes, las "casualidades del destino" los hizo juntarse en el mismo lugar. **Toriyama z:** Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste este capítulo. **Carol Venegas:** Gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia. **Johana:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Y prometo poner más escenas ByaSoi, aunque todavía no puedo decir cual será el desenlace de esa enredada historia amorosa.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6.- Acercamiento.**

Todos los chicos estaban sentados alrededor del comedor. El ambiente era muy tenso y silencioso.

Kaien estaba en la cabecera, en el lado izquierdo Yoruichi, Soi Fong e Ichigo. Del lado derecho Rukia, Byakuya y Koga.

En el centro de la mesa había un plato con varios pedazos pequeños de carne asada, un tazón con puré de papa y un paquete de galletas saladas.

—Kaien, no puedo creer que seas tan tacaño. —externó Ichigo viendo a su primo. —¿pretendes matarnos de hambre o qué? —una venita palpitó fuerte en la sien del chico de ojos verdes pero se controló. No iba a dar un espectáculo estando presente Rukia.

—No tenía contemplada tanta gente. —mencionó Kaien refiriéndose a su primo y Soi, que se quedaron en la casa sin previo aviso. Y a esas horas no iba a salir a comprar nada.

—Pero deberías de ser previsor y tener comida de más. —reprochó Ichigo mientras se servía un trozo de carne. Estaba seguro que se quedaría con hambre esa noche.

—¡Idiota! Deja de estarte quejando. —lo regañó Rukia, pensando en que todavía que se había autoinvitado se ponía con exigencias.

—Si Rukia, defiende a tu novio Kaien. —mencionó Koga mientras echaba a su plato un poco de puré.

Rukia y Kaien se sonrojaron por la vergüenza e Ichigo miró feo a Koga. Byakuya y Soi ignoraron todo mientras se servían y Yoruichi sólo miraba su plato con las manos sobre la mesa.

—No...no es mi novio. —respondió ella nerviosa. Iba a matar a su hermano.

—Pero no dudo que él quiera serlo. —volvió a decir el Kuchiki mayor. —¿o me equivoco? —preguntó viendo al anfitrión que de nuevo se puso nervioso. Era cierto que se quería declarar pero no con la multitud que ahora le prestaba atención, aunque tal vez debería aprovechar la ocasión.

—¡O miren! —exclamó Ichigo. —¡Las galletas son horneadas!* —dijo agarrando una de las galletas de la mesa.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Rukia con notoria y falsa emoción estirándose para alcanzar una galleta. —son horneadas. —dijo y ambos chicos se llevaron una galleta a la boca y luego empezaron a señalar lo rica que estaban y que podían acompañar cualquier platillo.

A Ichigo no se le había ocurrido otra forma de evitar lo que sabía que venía y Rukia no estaba preparada para escuchar la respuesta.

Los demás los miraban con incredulidad. Cada día se sorprendían por el grado de idiotez que ese par podía alcanzar cuando se lo proponía.

Después de eso la cena trascurrió más o menos normal. Byakuya miraba de vez en cuando a Soi y Yoruichi, manteniéndose en alerta por si querían hacer o decir algo. Quizá estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

Kaien comía desanimado, alternaba su vista entre Ichigo y Rukia, que aunque estaban en las esquinas opuestas hablaban muy animadamente. Se preguntaba si él sería de capaz de alcanzar el grado de unión entre ellos.

En ese momento se escuchó el arrastre de una silla, era Yoruichi que se puso de pie.

—Disculpen, pero debo retirarme. —mencionó recogiendo el plato y vaso.

—Pero no has comido nada. —mencionó Byakuya, adelantándose a Soi que iba a decir lo mismo. Yoruichi sólo había probado un pedazo pequeño de carne y había jugado con el puré extendiéndolo por el plato.

—No tengo hambre. —señaló con una desconocida seriedad.

Ella se dirigió hacia la cocina y depositó los trastes en el lavadero, cuando regresó al comedor Soi la esperaba de pie.

—Yoruichi…

—Estoy bien Soi. —mencionó ella sonriendo. —sólo que comí algunas cosas en la calle y se me quitó el hambre.

Luego subió a su habitación y los demás siguieron cenando. Sólo Kaien y Soi Fong cruzaron miradas preocupadas.

—Así que te preocupas por tu novia después de todo. —se burló Koga. —Estás tan atento a ella que te diste cuenta que no comió.

Kaien e Ichigo rieron pero guardaron silencio tras la mirada fría del chico de cabello largo y siguieron comiendo.

Byakuya no le contestó a su hermano porque sería seguirle el juego. Pero no entendía que pretendía, si sabía que él no quería tener ninguna relación.

.

.

Después de cenar Byakuya y Soi terminaron lavando los platos sucios de la cena. Ella se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pues le gustaba colaborar con lo que podía. Y él, pues bueno, había caído en la trampa de su hermano.

— _Byakuya también deberías lavar los trastes para pasar tiempo con tu otra novia No es bueno descuidar a ninguna de las dos._ —había dicho Koga y por supuesto él se había negado, así que Koga utilizó a su favor el arma de doble filo de los Kuchiki: el orgullo. — _Bueno, si te da miedo estar al lado de esa jovencita, que se le va a hacer._

Y ahora ahí estaba él, junto a Soi secando los platos mientras ella los lavaba.

Ella estaba más seria de lo habitual y parecía tener la mente en otro lado, y a él realmente no le importaba mientras hiciera bien su trabajo. De hecho agradecía que no tuvieran que intercambiar palabras.

Pero Koga apareció detrás de la barra que separaba cocina y comedor y con mímica le dijo que le hablara a la chica. Byakuya negó con la cabeza, no quería involucrarse más de lo necesario.

—Bebé llorón. —mencionó Koga moviendo los labios, hizo la mímica de alguien llorando y se fue a prisa.

—("Inmaduro"). —pensó Byakuya regresando su vista al plato que tenía en las manos, pero fue sólo un momento porque enseguida volteó hacia su compañera. Ella seguía seria y mirando a los platos que lavaba. —¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó, tenía que ser algo grave si no se había dado cuenta del alboroto de su tonto hermano.

Ella lo miró algo confundida.

—No es nada. —respondió cerrando la llave de agua. Le pasó el último vaso a Byakuya que lo empezó a secar. Él no insistió.

Terminaron de acomodar los platos y vasos en su lugar y ya iban hacia el comedor cuando Soi lo llamó.

Byakuya se giró para verla. Ella dudó un poco si seguir o no, pero decidió hablar.

—No te enamores de Yoruichi. —le pidió sorprendiéndolo. —Ni hagas que ella se enamore de ti. —su voz y ojos denotaban preocupación y tristeza.

Y él se preguntó la razón para pedirle aquello, pero de nuevo se recordó que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

—No tengo la mínima intención de hacerlo. —respondió él serio. Ella asintió con una expresión de alivio. —Ni de ti tampoco. —quiso aclarar.

Ella volvió a asentir sin dar rastros de tristeza.

—Espera. —volvió a llamar ella cuando él mostró intenciones de marcharse. Rebuscó en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón de pana que usaba. —Toma. —le dijo extendiendo la mano, sobre la que había tres chocolates pequeños envueltos en aluminio dorado.

Esta vez Byakuya no ocultó su sorpresa y confusión.

—Es tu cuota del día. —señaló ella. Suspiró molesta porque él seguía sin entender. —Son…besos. —mencionó incómoda.

—Pero no me gusta lo dulce. —respondió él después de comprender la situación.

—¿Entonces quieres que te bese de verdad? —preguntó incrédula alzando un poco la voz.

Byakuya le arrebató los dulces y se dio la vuelta. Por supuesto que no quería que lo besara.

Soi se quedó satisfecha, ella tenía palabra y por eso se veía obligada a cumplir con el acuerdo de los tres besos diarios, pero nadie le había dicho que no podían ser de chocolate.

—Soy un genio. —exclamó con alegría mientras subía al cuarto por sus libros para estudiar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rukia y Kaien estaban recargados en el balcón de la pequeña terraza del piso superior, con un metro de distancia entre ellos. Disfrutaban del paisaje nocturno.

—Siempre me ha gustado ver las luces de la ciudad. —comentó Rukia con una sonrisa mientras miraba las casas iluminadas.

Se sentía feliz al poder pasar un tiempo a solas con Kaien. No importaba que no hablaran o que él no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, su sola presencia bastaba, aunque eso sí, estaba un poco nerviosa.

—A mi también. —respondió él haciendo que lo mirara. —y más ahora que estás conmigo. —le sonrió y Rukia sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Sí verdad, se siente mucha calma cuando no está Ichigo. —Rukia respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ichigo. Ichigo siempre aparecía como tema de conversación. Kaien se esforzó por no dejar de sonreír mientras asentía.

Rukia se talló un brazo por los nervios. Comprendió que se equivocó al mencionar a su amigo. No entendía porque la manía de siempre sacarlo en sus conversaciones con Kaien.

La brisa movió los cabellos negros de los chicos y Kaien tuvo una idea.

—¿No crees que hace un poco de frío? —preguntó acercándose un paso más a Rukia.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No siento frío. —mencionó de forma sincera. No captó las intenciones ocultas del chico de ojos verdes. —pero si tienes frío podemos entrar. —respondió señalando el interior de la casa. Antes de oír la respuesta ella caminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera. —la llamó Kaien tomándola del brazo. —Prefiero quedarme aquí afuera platicando contigo. —confesó.

Ella le sonrió y regresaron a su posición inicial, recargados en el balcón, sólo que ahora Kaien se colocó muy cerca de ella.

.

.

Ichigo veía la escena con notable molestia. Había pasado por ahí y alcanzó a ver a su primo poniendo en práctica la técnica para abrazar a Rukia, se divirtió cuando no le funcionó.

Él sabía que aunque Rukia se mostraba decidida a conquistar a Kaien en el fondo era muy despistada para el romance. Ella creía que Kaien no la veía más que como una hermana por lo que no asociaría su conducta a alguien que intentaba pretenderla.

Pero él que si se daba cuenta de eso no podía evitar enojarse cada vez que los veía interactuar. Se daba cuenta que a veces actuaba muy infantil, pero tenía miedo que siendo más directo podría asustar a Rukia y alejarla de él.

Dio un paso para salir al balcón pero fue detenido del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Alto ahí pequeño renacuajo! —dijo Koga arrastrando al chico hacia atrás. —No permitiré que arruines mis planes.

E Ichigo terminó siendo alejado de la escena por el hermano mayor de Rukia.

.

.

—("Recuerda Kaien, sin riesgo no hay gloria"**). —pensó el chico mientras escuchaba a Rukia hablar emocionada de un conejo. —Rukia. —la interrumpió. —¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

Y Rukia no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, y lo mejor que no tuvo que hacer nada.

—Sí claro. —respondió feliz.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A las once de la noche Koga seguía sin poder dormir. Para dejarle una habitación libre a su hermana, ya que Soi ocupaba otra, él y Byakuya compartieron habitación y como venganza el menor lo mandó al piso.

Decidió ir a tomar agua así que bajó las escaleras, se sorprendió de que hubiera luz abajo, pues creía que todos estaban ya dormidos.

Al llegar al piso inferior vio a Soi en el comedor con algunos libros abiertos mientras ella escribía en su libreta.

Con cuidado se acercó por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante para ver su libreta.

Ella se sobresaltó y él rio.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte. —mencionó sentándose junto a ella.

—No lo hiciste. —respondió seria. —Estaba repasando unas fórmulas. — aclaró a su primer pregunta. —pero sigo sin poder resolver un ejercicio de Física.

—Umm. —dijo Koga mientras jalaba el cuaderno hacia él. Ella lo miró con desconfianza. No creía que le pudiera ayudar si faltaba tanto a clases. —Es porque estás despejando mal la fórmula. —dijo agarrando un lápiz.

Luego borró lo hecho por Soi y corrigió los datos, asombrando a la chica.

—En segundo año era un alumno aplicado. —sonrió con simpleza y le acercó de nuevo el cuaderno.

A ella le dio curiosidad saber que había pasado, pero se recordó que no era su asunto y además lo más probable es que no se lo dijera y sólo quedara como una entrometida.

Le dio las gracias y prosiguió resolviendo el ejercicio. Pero Koga seguía sentado junto a ella, observándola fijamente.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó alzando la vista.

—No sé qué se traen Yoruichi y tú con mi hermano. —comentó. —sólo no quiero que lo lastimen.

—Lo que hago es para evitar que eso pase. —señaló ella.

Koga se puso de pie.

No la entendía pero ya era muy tarde para seguir con esa plática. Ya hasta se le había olvidado por qué había bajado.

—Me voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo. —aconsejó y luego despeinó su cabeza antes de marcharse.

A pesar de que le molestó ese gesto, Soi se sonrojó, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto con el sexo opuesto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Koga entró a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, lo encontró durmiendo con la lámpara de noche prendida y un libro en el suelo.

Se acercó moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Desde pequeño tenía esa costumbre, se quedaba dormido leyendo. Y él o su padre tenían que ir a acomodarlo en la cama y guardar su libro, porque si la mañana siguiente no lo encontraba en su estante se enojaba con ellos como si fueran los culpables.

Al momento de recoger el libro una fotografía cayó, permitiéndole ver a una linda chica sonriendo junto a su hermano. Koga se encuclilló y la agarró.

Esa fue la última fotografía juntos, lo recordaba porque había sido él quien la tomó. Su hermano tenía una ligera sonrisa y su semblante era relajado.

Días después él le arrebató la felicidad a Byakuya.

Cuando todos se enteraron sus padres y abuelo lo juzgaron de actuar irracionalmente, sin embargo parecieron comprenderlo. Su hermana le brindó su cariño y Byakuya le dejó de hablar unos días, no hubo insultos ni reclamos.

Quizá eso fue lo que más le dolía, él que Byakuya no hubiera podido decirle todo lo que pensaba o sentía. Prefería que le gritara su odio a su silencio. Una tarde Byakuya le dijo que no lo culpaba, que ella así lo había decidido.

Y todo pareció normal. Pero después vio cómo su hermano se sumía en la depresión. Byakuya no lo aceptaba, pero había cambiado. Se volvió más serio y frío.

Y fue hasta ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, no tan sólo contribuyó a la muerte de ella, también a la de su hermano.

Y fue cuando su comportamiento cambió. Dejo de estudiar y se volvió el hijo rebelde. Él no se merecía el amor de su familia, mucho menos el de su hermano.

Koga guardó de nuevo la fotografía entre el libro y se puso de pie para colocarlo sobre el buró. Le dio una mirada rápida a su hermano y apagó la luz.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente todos, a excepción de Yoruichi que se quedó en casa y Koga que se adelantó, caminaban hacia la escuela. Enfrente iban Kaien, Rukia e Ichigo, atrás Byakuya y Soi.

—En serio Ichigo no pensé que fueras tan paranoico. —se quejó Kaien. Y es que no supo en que momento de la madrugada Ichigo había echado llave a su puerta y atravesado el pequeño escritorio en la puerta.

Ichigo se llevó las manos detrás de su nuca, su mochila la tenía al hombro.

—No es paranoia, sólo era por seguridad. Nunca sabes cuando alguien pude entrar a tu cuarto por la noche. —vio de reojo a Rukia cuando mencionó lo último.

Ella se sonrojó pero le susurró un idiota.

Kaien se entretuvo con un mensaje que le llegó.

—No pensaba entrar de todos modos. —se quejó Rukia en voz baja.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó él bajando los brazos. —vaya susto que me llevé al verte parada en la puerta con los cabellos alborotados. —ella volvió a sentir vergüenza, la había visto despeinada en una bata larga de Chappys doctores. —No pensé que de verdad te atreverías a hacer lo que dijeron aquellas locas.

Rukia lo vio indignada. Ya le había explicado que lo que pasó fue que despertó porque quería ir al baño, pero confundida por estar en casa ajena abrió una puerta equivocada.

—Te dije que sólo buscaba el baño.

—Bueno, dejémoslo así. —mencionó él reprimiendo la risa por el mohín que ella había hecho.

Kaien volvió a unirse a la conversación, que cambió de rumbo.

.

.

—Debí haberme quedado con Yoruichi. —comentó angustiada Soi. —creo que lo mejor será que me regrese. —dijo deteniéndose.

—Te recuerdo que hoy tienes parcial de Física. —dijo Byakuya. Su hermana le había comentado sobre ello, la que no había estudiado y no sabía cómo saldría. —Lo de Yoruichi es un resfriado, ella misma lo dijo.

En la mañana la morena bajó para decirles que no iría a la escuela pues no se sentía bien, y aunque Soi trató de quedarse Yoruichi le dijo un poco molesta que no exagerara, que solamente era un resfriado por haber llegado tarde el día anterior.

—Pero me preocupa de todas formas. —dijo agarrando el asa de su mochila. —No quiero dejarla tanto tiempo sola.

Y él realmente la vio tan angustiada que decidió ayudarla.

—Hoy tengo libres las dos últimas horas. —comentó. —si quieres puedo venir a ver cómo sigue Yoruichi.

—¿Realmente harías eso? —preguntó con sorpresa. Si por ella fuera no le importaría faltar al parcial, pero sus padres la amenazaron con regresarla a su antigua escuela si no mantenía su buen promedio.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó alegre y abrazó al chico. Byakuya por la sorpresa ni se movió, pero pudo percibir la calidez que ella desprendía.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Soi se alejó como si él quemara.

—Lo siento. —murmuró avergonzada.

Y sólo asintió y juntos retomaron el camino hacia la escuela.

Byakuya, sin saberlo, con aquel gesto de amabilidad había cambiado su relación con Yoruichi y Soi Fong.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello verde caminaba muy alegre por la calle, sostenía una foto de un chico de cabello naranja con las dos manos.

Le agradecía a la chica de lentes por el obsequio que le dio el día anterior, y a la chica rubia el haberla animado a pedirle una cita a Ichigo.

* * *

* Es un comercial mexicano de unas galletas saladas, en el que siempre que hay una situación incómoda alguien señala que las galletas son horneadas para desviar la conversación.

**Frase de Kaien dicha en el anime. No tiene nada que ver con la situación, pero así es Kaien.

* * *

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	7. Cambios

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: AU, contiene OoC y algunas otras cosas raras.**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** IchigoandRukiaKurosaki, Anon01, ScarrieS, FrikiHimechan, Marifer Potosme, Toriyama z, Metstli, NetoKastillo, Pammesufree, Marian78, Fer, KUBL.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **Capítulo siete.- Cambios.**

Al llegar a la escuela los chicos se separaron. Soi se dirigió a la oficina del director para justificar la inasistencia de su amiga, Ichigo y Rukia caminaron hacia su salón y Byakuya y Kaien se desviaron hacia el laboratorio, que se encontraba en un edificio en el lado derecho.

Sin embargo los de tercer año fueron interceptados en el patio por la profesora Unohana, que parecía más seria de lo habitual.

—Buenos días. —saludó y los chicos regresaron el saludo. —Joven Kuchiki, necesito que pase sus reportes en limpio y me los entregue a los ocho quince. —dijo extendiéndole un folder beige que sujetaba con una mano.

A los dos chicos se les hizo extraño que le hablara en ese tono tan serio y por el apellido, pues Byakuya era uno de sus alumnos favoritos por su buen comportamiento y rendimiento académico.

—Disculpe, pero creo que mis reportes son impecables. —replicó Byakuya, quien siempre era muy cuidadoso con sus trabajos. Y además eran diez para las ocho y pasar quince reportes de dos cuartillas sería casi imposible para la hora solicitada.

—¿Acaso se va a negar a acatar una orden mía? —preguntó ella con aquel tono que provocaba escalofríos.

—No. —respondió él.

—Bien. —dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

Byakuya y Kaien siguieron su camino comentando sobre la extraña conducta de su maestra, que a leguas estaba molesta con el chico Kuchiki.

.

.

Ichigo se acababa de sentar en su silla cuando Nell apareció en la puerta del salón. Enseguida las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en ella.

Ella lo saludó con la mano y le indicó que saliera.

Rukia la miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió sin apartar la mirada de los dos, al igual que sus compañeros que empezaron a cuchichear entre otras cosas, la suerte del Kurosaki.

En medio de su plática Ichigo volteó hacia ella y rápidamente Rukia desvió la mirada y fingió buscar algo en su mochila, pasado unos segundos volvió a verlos de reojo.

Nell sonreía de una forma demasiado boba para el gusto de Rukia.

—("Idiota"). —pensó Rukia al ver a Ichigo avergonzado. Lo supo porque él se rascaba la nuca. —("Desvergonzados"). —pensó indignada al ver a Nell abrazar a Ichigo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

La escuela no era lugar para esas escenas indecorosas.

Vio marcharse a Nell y regresó su vista a su mochila.

Durante el camino de regreso Ichigo recibió algunos comentarios de los chicos sobre lo afortunado que era al tener la atención de "un bombón como Nell"

Rukia rodó los ojos con fastidio. Hombres tenían que ser.

Y aunque se moría de ganas de preguntarle a su amigo que quería esa chica, las reprimió muy bien.

Ichigo miró de reojo a Rukia, quien sacaba una libreta. Estaba decepcionado por el poco interés de ella.

—("Tonto"). —se reprendió. Era obvio que Rukia tenía ojos sólo para Kaien y por eso el verlo con otra chica no le provocaba celos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Byakuya llegó a casa de Kaien faltando veinte para la una, tras un día muy agotador y raro. Toda la mañana de escuela Unohana se propuso molestarlo con diferentes tareas, desde entregar documentos a varios maestros no importándole que tuviera que ir de un extremo a otro de la escuela, hasta volver a hacer tareas que ya había entregado meses atrás.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Yoruichi cuando le llegó un mensaje. Se detuvo a revisarlo.

" _No podré llegar temprano, la profesora Unohana me castigó, así que por favor cuida a Yoruichi por mí."_

Soi le había pedido su número para estar informada sobre su amiga. Rápidamente le contestó que ya estaba en la casa y que la mantendría informada.

Al chico le seguía pareciendo rara la actitud de su maestra, a él también lo había castigado hasta que le comentó que necesitaba salir temprano para cuidar de Yoruichi, pues estaba enferma y sola en casa. En ese momento el humor de Unohana cambió drásticamente y hasta le permitió salir antes de su clase.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos llegó hasta la puerta decorada con un gato negro y tocó. Al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar.

La habitación estaba en penumbras pues las cortinas estaban sin correr, Yoruichi dormía sobre la cama tapada con una cobija hasta el cuello. Lo primero que hizo fue descorrer las cortinas para que entrara la luz solar, luego se acercó a ella que se veía un poco sonrojada y con sudor.

Miró un termómetro sobre la mesita de noche y se lo colocó en la boca, esperó un tiempo conveniente y luego tomó el instrumento para checarlo.

—Treinta y nueve. —repitió preocupado el número marcado por el termómetro. Su fiebre era elevada, por lo que tenía que hacer algo.

Pero no siendo experto en la materia, pues a su corta vida no había cuidado de nadie ya que cuando sus hermanos se enfermaban sus padres eran lo que se encargaban de cuidarlos, y _ella_ no lo dejó cuidarla, decidió recurrir a internet para estar seguro de lo que había que hacerse en esos casos.

" **Quitar el exceso de ropa o frazadas."**

La miró de nuevo de arriba abajo. Estiró la mano y agarró la punta de la cobija, con dudas y los ojos cerrados retiró la sábana.

Pero sabiendo que no podía estar así todo el tiempo, decidió abrir los ojos poco a poco, esperando que Yoruichi no tuviera escases de ropa.

Cuando los abrió por completo no se sorprendió de que la muchacha estuviera sudando tanto. Llevaba puesta una pijama de franela con pantalón y camisa de manga larga.

Aunque no se rio le divirtió ver que tenía figuras de gatitos negros, simplemente ese atuendo no encajaba con su personalidad.

Y entonces una fugaz idea surcó su mente.

—No Byakuya, eres un caballero. —se dijo y recordó los momentos en que ella se burló de él. —bueno, en la guerra todo se vale.

Así que sacó su celular y tomó varias fotos a la chica que ahora cambiaba de posición. Podría usarlas después para evitar que ella siguiera con la absurda idea de conquistarlo.

Guardó su celular y se concentró en las indicaciones para bajar la fiebre.

—Quitar el exceso de ropa. —murmuró pensativo. No le agradaba la idea, pero ese reportaje lo indicaba.

Lentamente y con el brazo tembloroso acercó su mano al segundo botón de la camisa, pues el primero estaba ya desabrochado.

Como si fuera un material radiactivo con una sola mano Byakuya logró sacar el botón del ojal, dejando una pequeña parte de piel expuesta.

—No puedo hacerlo. —se dijo retrocediendo un poco.

Yoruichi se quejó y se volteó de lado.

El chico prefirió saltarse ese paso y leyó otro.

" **Un baño tibio refrescará a alguien con fiebre."**

—Yoruichi, despierta. —mencionó. —debes tomar un baño.

—Mmm. —ella sólo se quejó sin abrir los ojos.

Byakuya se acercó a ella y la movió del brazo.

—Déjame. —volvió a susurrar débilmente.

Byakuya se frustró. ¿Por qué esa chica tenía que ponérselo todo tan difícil?

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño, donde preparó la tina con agua tibia, luego regresó a la habitación de Yoruichi.

Y como ella no se mostraba dispuesta a cooperar, colocó un brazo debajo de su espalda y otro debajo de sus rodillas. La levantó en brazos y así la llevó hasta el baño.

Mientras caminaba con ella le causó curiosidad el que se amoldara tanto a sus brazos y que se sintiera tan liviana.

Con cuidado, y con todo y ropa, la sumergió en la tina.

Cuando se sintió mojada la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y confusión.

—Tienes fiebre y un baño tibio es lo mejor para bajarla. —mencionó Byakuya parado frente a ella.

—Si querías verme desnuda sólo tenías que pedírmelo y no empaparme. —mencionó con una sonrisa.

Byakuya abrió la boca para rebatirle pero la volvió a cerrar, indignado dio media vuelta y salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Era increíble que a pesar de estar enferma ella siguiera burlándose así de él.

Mientras Yoruichi se terminaba de bañar el chico de cabello negro bajó a la cocina.

" **Las personas con fiebre deben tomar abundantes líquidos. El agua, té, helado y sopas son buenas opciones."**

Cocinar tampoco era algo que hiciera, cuando no era su mamá era el personal doméstico quien guisaba. Pero había visto varias temporadas de Master Chef, Hell´s Kitchen y Cake Boss, así que algo tenía que haber aprendido.

Además ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cocinar?

Y por fin después de una hora, tres cortadas en los dedos, casi la mitad de verdura en el piso (pues al momento de cortarla salía volando), la estufa sucia (pues como iba a saber él que el caldo cuando hervía subía) y una pila de trastes sucios la sopa de verduras por fin estuvo lista.

Sirvió un tazón y lo colocó sobre la bandeja donde ya reposaba también un vaso con jugo de naranja y una cuchara. Luego con cuidado tomó la bandeja y subió hacia el cuarto de la chica enferma.

Yoruichi estaba acostada pero apoyando la espalda en la cabecera. Se había puesto un pantalón de algodón y una camisa de tirantes anchos. Su cabello estaba suelto y un poco húmedo.

No pudo evitar alegrarse al ver a Byakuya entrar con una bandeja de comida. Sabía que a Kaien no le daba tiempo de preparar nada en la mañana por lo que él tuvo que haberla hecho.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Byakuya dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

La morena se preguntó si la sopa sería comestible pues tenía un color raro, entre morado y azul, y los trozos de verdura eran enormes.

—Sí, gracias por cuidarme. —mencionó ella con una sonrisa.

Él desvió el rostro hacia un costado, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—No es nada. Soi Fong me lo pidió. —respondió, no vio la cara de desilusión de ella.

—No debiste hacerle caso, ella suele exagerar cada vez que me enfermo.

—¿Te enfermas seguido? —preguntó él regresando su atención a ella. Jaló una silla para poder sentarse cerca de la cama.

—No tan seguido, es sólo que no me tomo las vitaminas adecuadamente. —respondió nerviosa, no quería profundizar en ese tema.

—Pues a partir de ahora debes ser más responsable. —indicó él y ella asintió. —ahora come que eso te ayudará con la fiebre. —colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas de Yoruichi.

—No tengo hambre. —mencionó, en parte porque eso se veía horrible y no quería terminar además de fiebre con infección intestinal, y otra porque estaba enojada. Le molestó saber que sólo estaba con ella por Soi.

—Insisto, come. —mencionó él alzando una cuchara con caldo. Le preocupaba que desde la noche anterior no hubiera comido. —además no me corté los dedos por nada. —reprochó con la mano extendida.

Yoruichi reparó en aquellos cortes en los dedos y se sintió conmovida, así que se acercó a la cuchara y la probó.

Y con mucha dificultad tragó la sopa. No se había equivocado, sabía asqueroso.

—Puedes seguir con lo que tengas que hacer, yo termino de comer. —platicó ella. Su esperanza era poder tirar la comida por la ventana.

—No, tengo que ver que te la termines toda. —mencionó tomando otra porción de caldo y llevándola a la boca de la chica.

Y así él siguió alimentándola mientras por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yoruichi no se sentía harta por tantas atenciones hacia su persona.

Cuando terminó de comer Byakuya colocó la bandeja sobre el buró nuevamente. Yoruichi se inclinó para sacar del primer cajón unas banditas, una gasa y un frasco con desinfectante.

Sin decirle nada tomó su mano y con la gasa le limpió las heridas con el desinfectante.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. —dijo Byakuya intentando zafarse, pero ella lo agarró con más fuerza.

—Es mi agradecimiento por tus atenciones. —sonrió dejándolo desarmando. Porque era una sonrisa sincera, sin ninguna clase de pretensión.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras ella limpiaba y ponía una bandita a cada una de sus heridas.

—Ahora descansa. —indicó el poniéndose de pie y recogiendo la bandeja. Salió de la habitación y Yoruichi volvió a acostarse.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A las tres y diez de la tarde Byakuya estaba en la sala leyendo un libro cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entraron su hermana, Kaien, Ichigo y Koga.

Soi se había quedado a cumplir el castigo de Unohana.

Y para no variar Ichigo y Rukia discutían.

—Pensé que éramos amigos, pero ya veo que no. —mencionó la chica y furiosa empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Rukia. —la llamó él pero la chica no se detuvo. Suspiró desganado y también subió para ir al cuarto de su primo.

—¿Y ahora por qué pelearon? —preguntó Byakuya a su hermano, cerrando su libro.

—Ichigo no le quiso decir de que tanto habló con Nell en la hora del receso. Al parecer ella le pidió verse antes de la primera hora. —informó.

—Está celosa. —sentenció el chico de ojos grises.

Kaien se entristeció un poco. Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo pero el que se lo confirmaran no dejaba de doler.

—Kaien, no te deprimas. —mencionó Koga aventando la mochila al sillón y pasándole un brazo por los hombros al chico de ojos verdes. —Rukia se muestra celosa porque no quiere perder a su mejor amigo. —informó.

—Yo no creo que lo vea como un amigo. —replicó Kaien.

—Mira, me caes bien y por eso te haré un favor arriesgándome a que mi hermana me golpee por revelar los secretos de su diario. —habló Koga sin dejar de abrazarlo. Byakuya lo vio extrañado, su hermana no tenía ningún diario.—Pero tu nombre aparece escrito en cada una de esas páginas, junto a varios corazones. —mencionó señalando a la nada con la mano libre.

El de ojos verdes lo vio incrédulo.

—Llámame romántico incorregible, pero si eso no es amor no sé lo que será. — agregó Koga. —en verdad no miento, ella no deja de decir Kaien hizo esto, Kaien dijo aquello, Kaien es tan genial. —trató de imitar a Rukia cuando hablaba de Byakuya, pues el chico aún parecía incrédulo.

—¿En serio? —pregunto Kaien más alegre. El Kuchiki mayor asintió.

—Koga nada de lo que dices es cierto. —rebatió Byakuya poniéndose de pie. No dejaría que su hermano utilizara a Kaien en sus retorcidos planes, que no sabía cuáles eran pero no podían ser buenos.

Koga le miró con desaprobación, deshizo el abrazo con el chico y lo jaló del brazo unos pasos más lejos.

—No escuches a mi hermanito. —susurró Koga para que Byakuya no escuchara. —él es más celoso que Rukia y no quiere que nadie se robe a su pequeña hermana, si por él fuera la mandaría a estudiar a un convento. Si la deja juntarse con Ichigo es porque piensa que es asexual y que ella no corre peligro. —se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro, pero lo dijo actuando con mucha seriedad.

Un par de frases más y Kaien cayó redondito.

Luego el chico de ojos verdes entró a la cocina para preparar la comida y casi se infarta al ver el estado deplorable de aquella habitación.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Soi llegó a la casa la encontró en completo silencio. Algo que la hizo sospechar pues con los invitados lo que menos tenían era calma.

Pero eso pasaba a segundo plano, pues lo más importante para ella era ver como se encontraba Yoruichi. Subió las escaleras con mochila al hombro y despacio abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amiga para no despertarla en caso de que estuviera dormida.

Pero Yoruichi estaba despierta, sentada en la cama, así que le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz para no despertar a Byakuya, pues él se había quedado dormido en la silla, recargando su cuerpo en el buró.

Soi se había molestado, pues no lo mandó a dormirse, sino a cuidar de su amiga.

—No te enojes con él. —pidió Yoruichi conociendo perfectamente los pensamientos de Soi. Ella dejó la mochila en el piso y se sentó en la orilla. —está cansado pues se la pasó cambiándome las compresas de agua. —reveló enseñándole un paño que tenía en la mano.

Después de comer Byakuya subió a verla, pues Kaien ya le había hecho ver su error con la comida. Apenado quiso disculparse y de paso ver como seguía.

Y de nuevo la encontró con fiebre, así que siguió los otros pasos para aliviarla.

—Y mira, hasta me puso calcetines húmedos. —sonrió Yoruichi mientras movía sus pies en el aire, dejándole apreciar los tines negros que usaba por debajo de otros calcetines gruesos.

Soi suavizó su semblante mientras veía dormir al chico de cabello negro. Sintió una punzada de celos, pues también quería tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella de vez en cuando.

Pero alejó esos pensamientos nada productivos y regresó su vista a Yoruichi.

—Debemos informar a tus papás.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —exclamó Yoruichi en voz baja para no despertar al chico. —Si ellos se enteran seguro querrán llevarme con ellos, y esto no es una recaída, sólo un evento aislado. —dijo. —recuerda que el doctor comentó que sería normal tener fiebre de vez en cuando.

—Al menos vamos al médico. —pidió Soi.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí porque me quieres, pero ya estoy harta de los doctores y de que me traten como si sólo me quedaran horas de vida. —mencionó Yoruichi. —En verdad agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero respeta mi decisión.

Soi agachó la cabeza y Yoruichi extendió sus brazos para tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

—Te prometo que voy a vivir bien. —le dijo y Soi la volteó a ver. —seré cuidadosa y no haré nada imprudente, y cuando sienta que en verdad no pueda más, entonces te lo diré para que me lleves con mis padres o al médico. ¿De acuerdo? —sonrió.

—De acuerdo. —concedió Soi. Yoruichi la abrazó.

Byakuya abrió los ojos y vio a las amigas abrazándose. Había escuchado todo y ahora las dos le producían gran intriga.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kaien estacionó el coche frente a una zapatería, pues era el único lugar disponible. Todavía la noche no caía a pesar de ser ya las seis.

—El parque está cerca, así que sólo caminaremos una cuadra. —le informó a Rukia sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Ella asintió jugando con sus manos. Estaba nerviosa y con el corazón latiéndole rápido por la realización, por fin, de uno de sus sueños: Una cita con Kaien.

Aunque no sabía si llamarle cita o sólo una salida de amigos. Él no había sido claro al respecto.

Al escuchar el motor apagarse, Rukia salió del auto, pero no se alejó lo suficiente de él.

Kaien estaba por salir cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado su celular en el asiento, así que lo tomó y se le hizo más fácil estirarse para abrir la puerta y llamarla.

Pero justo cuando se estiró Rukia se agachó pues vio brillar algo en el piso y cuando abrió la puerta golpeó a Rukia con ella empujándola hacia adelante.

Cuando Kaien se enderezó vio a Rukia sentada en el suelo.

Se apuró a salir del auto y rodearlo para ir con ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras le daba la mano para levantarla.

—("No, no estoy bien imbécil, me duelen las rodillas y el orgullo") —pensó enojada, pues era vergonzoso, algunas personas la miraban riéndose por la caída. —Sí, no pasa nada. —respondió con fingida sonrisa. No le podía decir aquello a Kaien, si fuera Ichigo otra cosa sería.

Kaien se disculpó apenado y le regresó el celular, luego cerró el carro y caminó con ella hacia el parque. Rukia no pronunció una sola palabra.

Una señora los vio marchar todavía riéndose. Se lamentó no tener el celular a la mano porque entonces podría haber grabado la caída y subirlo a Facebook. Pero dejó de reír al ver pasar frente a ella a un hombre alto, con gabardina larga negra, un gorro tejido en la cabeza, bufanda cubriéndole el cuello y boca y lentes negros.

—Loco. —murmuró. Con tanto calor y ese hombre todo abrigado.

.

.

El parque podía verse cerca, ambos chicos caminaban con los brazos colgando. Kaien la miró de reojo.

—("Tengo que hacer el primer movimiento"). —recordó. Koga le había dicho que su hermana era muy tímida cuando de amor se trataba, pero una vez que él se confesara ella también lo haría.

Sabiendo que no le era indiferente y que no lo rechazaría, dio un paso de costado para acercarse más a ella, sus brazos rozaban de vez en cuando por el movimiento.

Rukia no se atrevió a mirarlo por lo ansiosa que estaba por que se imaginaba lo que él intentaría hacer. Kaien estiró sus dedos para rozar los de ella y cuando por fin la iba a tomar de la mano, un hombre se atravesó entre ellos, separándolos.

—¡No estorben! —dijo molesto y sin detenerse.

—¡Pero que loco! —exclamó Rukia enojada. Ese hombre de gabardina había arruinado el momento.

Kaien y Rukia se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reír. Aunque ya él no pudo volver a intentar tomar su mano, el ambiente se relajó y pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

Subieron las escalinatas que daban al parque, el cual estaba concurrido por ser viernes. Varios niños jugaban con sus pelotas o corrían por ahí persiguiéndose. Varios puestos de comida rápida y golosinas estaban dispersos en el lugar.

Ellos caminaron sintiéndose vigilados, voltearon hacia los lados pero no vieron a nadie.

—("Tonta, Ichigo no vendría"). —se repitió Rukia. Desde que llegaron de la escuela no se habían vuelto a hablar.

Cuando durante la comida Kaien había anunciado que saldrían juntos pensó que Ichigo armaría algún escándalo, pero lo único que hizo fue reírse estrepitosamente viendo el celular. Se disculpó diciendo que una amiga le había dicho algo gracioso.

Seguramente en esos momentos seguía hablando muy feliz con Nell.

—Rukia ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar? —preguntó Kaien.

Ella asintió y caminaron hacia el puesto de algodones donde Kaien compró uno de color violeta.

—Como tus ojos. —dijo entregándole el dulce. Y ella sonrió. Ese hombre era encantador.

—¿Y tú no vas a comprarte uno? —preguntó Rukia mientras retomaban la marcha.

—Pensé que podríamos compartir. —mencionó él.

Y Rukia no podría estar más contenta, ya se imaginaba una escena digna de los doramas que veía.

—Toma. —mencionó con nerviosismo acercándole un poco del dulce con la mano.

Pensó que lo agarraría con la mano, pero casi se le sale el corazón cuando lo vio inclinarse para comerlo.

—Está delicioso, ¿me das más? —preguntó él.

Rukia repitió la acción de arrancar un poco de algodón, pero esta vez no pudo completarla porque un par de niños se le abrazaron a las piernas.

—Tenemos hambre, ¿nos puedes dar un poco? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Rukia y Kaien se miraron sin entender y un tanto incómodos.

Los niños la soltaron.

—Por favor. —le insistieron con caras tiernas. Y Rukia no pudiendo resistirse, se agachó y les convido dulce hasta que se terminó.

Kaien pensó que los niños se marcharían entonces, pero no. Le hicieron conversación a Rukia por lo que se fueron a sentar a una banca.

Esos niños estaban arruinando su cita, pero su martirio duró poco porque a los pocos minutos su mamá llegó por ellos.

Mientras su mamá los regañaba por escaparse de aquella manera le sonrieron al hombre de la gabardina que les había regalado dinero. Él asintió con la cabeza y los saludó con la mano.

Kaien y Rukia volvieron a caminar por el parque, y de nuevo esa sensación de ser observados apareció. Esta vez Kaien miró de reojo y con cautela.

—Rukia, creo que un hombre en gabardina nos sigue. —le susurró.

—Quizá es un error. —mencionó ella.

Cambiaron de dirección y el hombre de nuevo los siguió.

—Que miedo, puede ser un ladrón. —comentó Rukia mientras apresuraba el paso. —o un secuestrador o un violador. O un degenerado. —se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, recordando aquella escena de un dorama donde un hombre se abría la gabardina frente a una mujer y luego salía corriendo.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Kaien. —mientras estés conmigo no dejaré que nada te pase. —le sonrió.

—Aish, que cursi. —escucharon una voz de fastidio a sus espaldas, pero cuando voltearon no había nadie.

El hombre de la gabardina apenas y se pudo esconder detrás el árbol.

Rukia se quedó pensativa por un momento, aquella voz le sonó tan familiar.

Decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a casa así que aunque le tendrían que dar la vuelta al parque bajarían por la entrada norte para no toparse de nuevo con el tipo raro de la gabardina.

Pero por ese lado sólo había una rampa de acceso.

—Rukia ten cuidado, no te vayas a resbalar. —aconsejó el muchacho.

—No te preocupes, mis zapatos son antiderrapantes. —mencionó y levantó el pie para enseñarle la suela.

—Aun así agárrate de mí. —le indicó poniéndole su brazo.

Perfecto final, pensó ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Se sentían bien al estar los dos tan cerca, pero sólo dieron tres pasos cuando a Rukia se le dobló el pie y cayó hacia un costado llevándose a Kaien con ella.

—¡Rukia! —gritó Ichigo corriendo hacia ellos, quitándose los lentes, la bufanda y el gorro en el camino.

Sí, obviamente él era el loco de la gabardina.

Ella se quejaba del dolor con Kaien arrodillado a su lado, no sabiendo ni que hacer por la sorpresa y por no lastimarla más. Ichigo se paró frente a la chica y terminó de quitarse la gabardina.

Se agachó y le alzó el pie para quitarle el zapato, el tobillo ya se había hinchado un poco. Ichigo lo inspeccionó.

—Creo que no está fracturado, pero hay que llevarla a una clínica de todos modos. —dijo, luego se puso de espalda. —ayúdame a subirla a mi espalda. —le ordenó a Kaien.

Su primo pensando que la llevaría hasta su carro así lo hizo, pues así tendría la libertad de abrir el coche y ayudarlo a acomodarla en los asientos de atrás.

Ichigo empezó a caminar con Rukia en su espalda, ella seguía quejándose por el dolor y él estaba desesperado, porque quería hacer más por ella pero no podía.

Kaien caminaba junto a ellos pensativo. Se sentía culpable por no prestar más cuidado a Rukia y también estaba preocupado por su primo, él los había estado siguiendo toda la tarde, necesitaban hablar.

Rukia se aferró más al cuerpo de Ichigo y recargó su cabeza en su espalda. Le dolía mucho el pie, pero en medio de eso sentía algo reconfortante estando así, con él, tanto que se olvidó de la otra persona que los acompañaba.

—Me alegra que estés conmigo Ichigo. —mencionó ella suavemente.

—Sabes que siempre que me necesites estaré contigo. —respondió él.

Kaien detuvo el paso tras ese intercambio de palabras, sintiendo gran pesar.

Ichigo llevó a Rukia en su espalda hasta una clínica a tres cuadras del parque.

* * *

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	8. Descubrir el pecho

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: AU, contiene OoC y algunas otras cosas raras.**

* * *

 **Gracias: ScarrieS:** Pobres chicos, Unohona y Michiru harán todo lo posible por ganar la apuesta. Y aunque no aparece prácticamente, Nell tiene mucha importancia en este capítulo. **Gema tsukihime:** Gracias, espero te guste la continuación. **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki:** La enfermedad de Yoruichi se sabrá más adelante, aunque iré dejando ciertas pistas. Sí, Byakuya es un encanto, creo que es por él por lo que todavía continúo los fics, porque la desilusión no la supero. **Pammesufree:** Disculpa la tardanza, espero te guste el capítulo. **Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol-14:** aún no puedo decir que tiene Yoruichi, pero iré dejando pistas. **Marifer Potosme:** Gracias por leer y comentar la historia. **Fer:** Me alehra que te parezca interesante la historia. Byakuya no quiere admitirlo pero no es tan frío como aparenta, poco a poco revelaré lo que tiene Yoruichi, necesito informarme un poco más al respecto. **Rosevell:** En este capítulo hay un poco de ByaSoi para compensar el ByaYoru del cap. Pasado, espero te guste. **Metstli:** Sabes, he dicho más groserías en este mes gracias a Tite que en toda mi vida, pero ni modo sólo queda superarlo, o al menos intentarlo. Los celos de esos chicos siempre son tiernos o graciosos. **NetoKastillo:** Pobre de Kaien, tiene que esforzarse mucho si le quiere ganar a Ichigo, me alegra que te guste la historia. **FrikiHimechan:** jajaja, cada día se parece más a su padre. Aquí si es un vital miembro del CEUS. **Johana:** Gracias por comentar aunque en otra historia. Pobre Ichi, todo lo que hace por Rukia y ella ni enterada. Pero si no se rinde obtendrá sus frutos.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8.-Estrategia cuatro: Descubrir el pecho mientras se está encerrado en el armario.**

El lunes por la mañana Rukia estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol esperando a Ichigo para subir al salón. Apenas llegaron a la escuela él fue abordado por Nell, quien le pidió hablar.

Ella se adelantó para darles privacidad, desde donde estaba podía verlos platicando en la entrada de la escuela. La chica de cabello verde lucía una radiante sonrisa y él parecía muy tranquilo.

—¿Celosa? —la voz de Rangiku la hizo la sobresaltó de momento. La rubia estaba a su costado derecho con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué debería de estar celosa? —preguntó Rukia girando para colocarse de frente. Rangiku se alzó de hombros.

—Yo sólo decía, como los estabas mirando fijamente. —comentó con naturalidad.

—Sólo es curiosidad, últimamente se llevan muy bien. —respondió Rukia. —no sé desde cuando se hicieron amigos. —ella no recordaba haberlos visto antes juntos, él ni siquiera la había mencionado en sus conversaciones.

—Pero ahí hay más que amistad. —soltó Rangiku divertida. Rukia la miró extrañada. —¿No sabías? Nell se le declaró el fin de semana.

Rukia volteó a ver a Ichigo y Nell, que seguían platicando. No podía creer eso, ¿acaso ya eran pareja?, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Pero a ella no le importaba, porque su interés romántico era Kaien. Lo que sentía era decepción porque se suponía que eran amigos y él no le comentó nada.

—Bueno me voy que Lisa me espera. —dijo Rangiku, pero Rukia ni siquiera la escuchó.

La rubia sonrió, ya había hecho una pequeña jugada y ahora todo dependía del chico de cabello naranja.

Rukia vio a Ichigo y Nell despedirse. Esperó a que llegara hasta ella para caminar a su salón.

—¿Algo interesante que quieras contarme? —preguntó Rukia.

—No. —respondió él despreocupado.

—¿Seguro? ¿No pasó algo importante el fin de semana? —volvió a preguntar de forma interesada. Ese viernes por la noche, después de que él la llevara a casa ya con su pie vendado, recibió una llamada de su padre pidiéndole que fuera a su consultorio temprano, pues su secretaria no podría ir. Así que esa misma noche Ichigo regresó a su casa, y en todo el fin de semana no se hablaron.

Ichigo la volteó a ver.

—Nada además de tener que encargarme de las citas de mi padre. —mencionó con aburrimiento. Ella lo miró de forma inquisidora por un momento. —¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada. —sonrió de forma fingida.

Su decepción había aumentado. Ichigo no era sincero con ella y le dolía.

En el trayecto se les unieron un par de amigos y la conversación cambió de rumbo relajando el ambiente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Byakuya caminaba por el pasillo hacia la dirección, ese día se llevaría a cabo el concurso académico por lo que el director era el encargado de acompañarlo a la sede.

Se sentía seguro de desempeñar un buen papel, además de sus conocimientos el fin de semana Soi lo ayudó a repasar.

Y al recordarla a ella fue inevitable que otro recuerdo llegara.

.

.

 _El par de chicos de cabello negro estaba sentado en el piso de la sala, recargados en el sofá y muy cerca el uno del otro. Varios libros y libretas estaban abiertos sobre la mesita de centro y en el suelo._

 _Era sábado por la noche, Koga había salido de la casa a pesar de la insistencia de su hermano porque no lo hiciera, Kaien, Rukia y Yoruichi estaban en sus habitaciones._

— _Y con este dos quedó balanceada la ecuación. —murmuró Byakuya terminando de escribir el número. Volteó hacia ella al no recibir contestación. Soi se encontraba dormida con la libreta sobre las piernas y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante._

 _Byakuya miró el reloj en su muñeca. Ya era medianoche. Habían estado estudiando desde muy temprano, era obvio que estaría cansada._

 _Había pasado un tiempo agradable con ella, era alguien tranquila como él y también le gustaba estudiar y el mismo tipo de música._

 _Byakuya se puso de pie y acomodó los libros y libretas sobre la mesita, los dejaría ahí porque al día siguiente los ocuparía otra vez. Después cargó a Soi en brazos y la llevó hasta su recámara, donde la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama._

 _Ella se acomodó de lado, hacia él, y se encogió un poco._

 _Byakuya la contempló dormir por un momento, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención._

— _Yoruichi. —murmuró Soi con angustia. —por favor…no me dejes. —seguía dormida pero su rostro mostraba dolor._

 _Él colocó su mano su mejilla y limpió con cuidado una lágrima que empezaba a escurrir._

— _Tranquila, todo estará bien. —le susurró._

 _Y por aquel toque Soi se despertó, sentándose de forma rápida. Byakuya sintió pena al ser descubierto de esa forma tan comprometedora._

— _¿Qué intentabas hacer, pervertido? —preguntó ella de manera hostil y dando una mirada rápida a su cuerpo, calmándose un poco al notar que estaba vestida._

— _No soy ningún pervertido. Te quedaste dormida en la sala y sólo te traje a tu cuarto. —señaló Byakuya. —deberías mostrar agradecimiento._

— _¿Pero me estabas tocando?_

— _Estabas llorando, sólo limpié las lágrimas. —mencionó ocultando su nerviosismo._

— _Era una pesadilla. —mencionó mientras se cubría con una sábana de gatos negros a la que miraba._ — _cuando la olvide dormiré otra vez._

 _A veces, después de que su amiga sufría recaídas las tenía. Y era cuando se sentía angustiada y triste por no poder hacer nada, y con miedo a que aquello que tanto temía sucediera._

 _Byakuya no la vio bien anímicamente así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama._

— _¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella sorprendida._

— _Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas._

— _¡Pero no soy una niña! —se quejó la chica._

— _Ni yo un niñero. —respondió él viéndola con tranquilidad._

 _Soi se acostó y no dejó de vigilarlo, hasta que la serenidad que él emanaba la invadió y se quedó dormida._

.

Byakuya no era de los que se preocupara mucho por la vida de los demás siempre que no lo involucrara a él, sin embargo reconocía que lo que ocultaban Yoruichi y Soi lo tenía intrigado.

Por lo que entendió Yoruichi estaba enferma pero no quería ir al hospital. Y aquella actitud le recordaba a Hisana.

Y se sintió triste al evocarla, había pasado un tiempo desde aquello pero los sentimientos estaban latentes.

—Byakuya. —escuchó la voz de Soi, quien estaba esperándolo a mitad del pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él. Era raro que ella no estuviera en su salón de clases.

Ella miró al suelo mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano. Estaba nerviosa y ahora se reprochaba el haber tenido semejante idea.

—¿Me vas a decir algo o sólo me retrasas a propósito? —preguntó Byakuya.

Soi alzó la vista y lo vio con enfado. ¡Todavía que iba a desearle suerte en el concurso!

—¡Byakuya Kuchiki más te vale que ganes el primer lugar! —exigió. —¡No hagas que me avergüence!

—Descuida, voy a ganar, de lo contrario no iría. —declaró con confianza.

Ella asintió e hizo algo que Byakuya no se esperaba, se estiró hacia él y lo beso del lado derecho, en el espacio entre los labios y la nariz.

Obviamente no quería besarlo ahí, pero por los nervios no coordinó bien y la comisura de sus labios le quedó lejos.

Soi se separó a prisa dejando a Byakuya perplejo, luego dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar chocando con un bote de basura, el cual cayó al suelo.

Avergonzada se apresuró a levantarlo y siguió su camino.

Byakuya sonrió levemente al ver la torpeza de la chica.

.

.

—¡Tonta! —se reclamó Soi frente al espejo del baño de mujeres. No debió haber hecho eso.

La de la idea de agradecerle con un beso los gestos que tuvo con ella fue de Lisa, pues le había contado lo sucedido el fin de semana, le había respondido con un tajante y firme no, pero al verlo frente a ella tuvo ese desagradable impulso de besarlo.

Y es que después de ese fin de semana de convivir con él y conocerlo un poco más, Byakuya le parecía alguien atractivo e interesante.

—¡Soi, olvida esos pensamientos cursis! —se exigió.

Ella no estaba para andar pensando en chicos, él sólo era parte de una apuesta para evitar que Yoruichi cometiera una tontería.

Y con aquellos pensamientos salió del baño para regresar a su salón.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la tercera hora, matemáticas con la profesora Michiru, Rukia no podía concentrarse para resolver los ejercicios. Tamborileaba su lápiz mientras descansaba su rostro en la mano del brazo izquierdo que apoyaba del codo en la mesa.

Miró a Ichigo quien factorizaba los trinomios sin problemas.

Toda la mañana había estado muy raro con ella, distante y serio. Desde que llegaron al salón no habían hablado, cuando ella intentaba acercarse a él, Ichigo la esquivaba diciendo que tenía que hablar con alguien y la dejaba sola, la clase anterior hasta formó pareja con Keigo justificándose en que había que variar de vez en cuando.

Y Rukia se sentía mal ante la situación. ¿Acaso Nell le prohibió juntarse con ella?

—Rukia y Soi, por favor concéntrense en los ejercicios. —la voz fuerte de la maestra la sobresaltó.

Rukia giró hacia la otra chica de cabello negro que estaba igual de avergonzada que ella.

Soi también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos pues aquella escena vergonzosa se repetía en su cabeza.

Después de aquel llamado de atención las chicas hicieron lo posible por resolver la actividad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yoruichi se encontraba sentada en la azotea de la escuela, debajo de un techado para cubrirse del sol. No tenía ganas de entrar a clase. Sostenía una lata de refresco a la que miraba con atención.

Tenía un poco de temperatura pero ya había tomado una pastilla y pronto se le pasaría, lo que realmente afectaba su estado de ánimo era haber visto a Soi con Byakuya.

Quiso desearle suerte antes de su concurso pero llegó tarde, su amiga ya estaba con él. Al principio se divirtió con la reacción de ella, pero analizándola sólo le decía que Soi se estaba interesando en Byakuya.

Y ella era la culpable de todo, así que no podía quejarse.

Suspiró y miró al cielo.

Ella sólo quería tener una vida normal, salir a pasear, pasar tiempo con los amigos y enamorarse. ¿Por qué sus papás y Soi no podían entenderlo? ¿Por qué pretendían mantenerla en una burbuja?

¿O acaso ellos tenían razón? ¿Acaso ella estaba siendo egoísta al intentar arrastrar a Byakuya a su vida?

—No deberías de tomar eso. —una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia la derecha. Koga estaba de pie junto a ella. —El refresco no es bueno para tus riñones. Sé lo que tienes. —quiso ser directo.

.

.

 _Koga llegó el sábado después de medianoche, no bebió pero sí estuvo en una fiesta con amigos._

 _Cuando llegó al pasillo de la segunda planta vio a Yoruichi salir del baño, no se veía bien pues estaba un poco pálida y se apoyaba de la pared para caminar._

 _Se acercó a ella justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo. Ardía en fiebre así que la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su cama._

— _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —le preguntó preocupado._

— _Mis pastillas. —alcanzó a susurrar con dificultad señalando el buró que estaba contiguo a la cama._

 _Había tres frascos de medicamentos diversos, los tomó y leyó las etiquetas, pero incluso así no sabía cuál escoger._

— _Rojo…—murmuró de nuevo ella._

 _Dejó los otros sobre el buró y le dio una pastilla con un poco de agua._

— _Por favor, no le digas a nadie. —pidió ella. —no quiero que Soi se preocupe por mí._

 _Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Koga una promesa hecha tiempo atrás, una dolorosa, pero de nueva cuenta aceptó._

 _Casi enseguida Yoruichi se quedó dormida y él se atrevió a revisar el primer cajón del buró. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de medicamento que ahí había._

 _Uno a uno los buscó en internet, todos tenían algo en común._

.

.

—No lo tomo seguido, hoy se me antojó. —mencionó. —¿Y ahora eres mi médico?

Algo así se imaginó Yoruichi al ver la mañana del domingo sus medicamentos revueltos. Pero no quería hablar en ese momento de eso. No quería su lástima ni su preocupación exagerada.

Koga se sentó junto a ella.

—Algo así. —sonrió él.

—Con una paranoica Soi es más que suficiente. —bromeó Yoruichi.

—No es eso, es sólo que tengo que purgar mis culpas. —mencionó triste. —quizá contigo pueda hacerlo.

—No te entiendo, pero si esas culpas de las que hablas tienen que ver con tu distanciamiento con tus hermanos, te ayudaré. —dijo Yoruichi. Ella ahora sabía de la importancia de la unión familiar. —quiero que vuelvan a ser una familia unida. —señaló.

Koga no dijo nada pero le arrebató el refresco para tomárselo.

—("Hisana, está vez lo haré mejor"). —pensó el chico mientras la morena le reclamaba por acabarse su bebida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el receso Rukia bajó las escaleras, apenas había sonado el timbre Ichigo se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa. Era raro como se sentía tan sola no estando con él.

—Rukia ¿vas a la cafetería? —preguntó Orihime colocándose a su lado, Uryu iba con ella.

—Sí, apártame un lugar, tengo que buscar a alguien antes. —le comentó. Ellos asintieron y se adelantaron.

Rukia caminó al patio sólo para descubrir a Ichigo y Nell platicando animadamente en una de las bancas.

Se quedó parada sin atreverse a interrumpirlos, en un momento la mirada avellana se encontró con la suya, pero él desvió su rostro para seguir platicando con Nell.

Rukia sintió un nudo en el estómago. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero chocó contra alguien.

—Kaien. —susurró con sorpresa al ver al chico de ojos verdes.

—Rukia. —mencionó él, evidentemente incómodo.

Kaien también había estado actuando raro todo el fin de semana. Seguía siendo amable, pero evitaba quedarse a solas con ella.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor del pie?

—Sí, gracias. Sólo fue una pequeña torcedura.

—Me alegro. —sonrió el chico. —me tengo que ir, nos vemos. —se despidió con la mano y la rodeó para seguir su camino.

Rukia caminó hacia el interior del plantel todavía más desanimada. No entendía a ninguno de ellos, ¿Qué había sucedido el fin de semana que los hizo alejarse de ella?

—¡Rukia! —aquellas voces alegres no presagiaban nada bueno.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse a Rangiku y Lisa corriendo hacia ella. Se detuvo frente a las escaleras para esperarlas.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Matsumoto. Y sabiendo que no tenía opción, les contó lo que pasaba con Kaien e Ichigo.

—Ya veo. —murmuró Lisa pensativa. —tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelvan a acercarse. —miró a Rangiku quien asintió enérgicamente.

—Nos vemos en una hora en la biblioteca. —indicó la rubia. —hay que utilizar la siguiente estrategia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aprovechando que el maestro no llegaría, se reunieron en la biblioteca escolar Rangiku, Lisa, Rukia e Ichigo que había sido arrastrado hasta ahí por Matsumoto, por lo que se veía malhumorado y con los brazos cruzados.

Rukia estaba intranquila, deseaba poder hablarle normal pero no podía. Ahora tenía miedo de que su relación no volviera a ser la misma.

—Vamos a usar esa técnica. —mencionó Lisa revisando la lista que habían hecho días atrás. —volví a ver el anime y me acordé de ella.

—¿Seguras que funcionará? —preguntó Rukia dudosa.

—Por supuesto, si sólo están encerrados ustedes dos tendrá que hablarte otra vez. —acotó Lisa.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Rukia.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Matsumoto alegre. —Rukia utilizará la estrategia de descubrir el pecho*.

Una sonora carcajada inundó el lugar. Todos voltearon a mirar a Ichigo que estaba rojo de tanto reír.

—¿¡Qué pecho va a mostrar Rukia si no tiene!? —mencionó entre carcajadas, ya hasta le dolía el estómago por lo que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el golpe seco de un libro chocando contra el rostro del chico de cabello naranja.

—¡Tonto! —exclamó Rukia ofendida y de brazos cruzados. Aunque una parte de ella estaba alegre porque al menos parecía todo normal entre ellos.

Fue el turno de Rangiku y Lisa de reír.

—Eso te pasa por no tener tacto con las mujeres. —reprochó Lisa mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. —ahora hay que planear bien que es lo que vamos a hacer para dejar encerrados a Rukia y Kaien.

—Supongo que no necesitan mi ayuda. —señaló Ichigo poniéndose de pie. —Quedé de verme con Nell así que me voy.

—Ichigo. —llamó Rukia poniéndose de pie. —¿Me esperaras para regresar a casa? —le preguntó, siempre lo hacía, pero algo en su interior le decía ahora que no lo diera por sentado.

Ichigo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento, a partir de ahora no podré regresar contigo. —mencionó con tristeza y luego se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

—Ichigo. —susurró con dolor viendo la espalda de su amigo.

Se sentía triste y con ganas de llorar, y no sabía porque le dolía tanto el distanciamiento con él.

Lisa y Matsumoto se miraron sin comprender que estaba pasando con ellos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rukia esperaba recargada en la pared, a un costado del armario donde se guardaban los productos de limpieza, sostenía unas escobas y un cubo.

Las clases habían acabado y a ella le tocó la limpieza del salón.

Miró hacia su costado derecho e identificó a dos chicos que platicaban recargados del barandal. Eran los que Matsumoto había buscado para el plan. El cual consistía en hacer que Kaien fuera a dejar otros productos de limpieza, entonces los chicos se acercarían y lo empujarían adentro, donde ella ya estaría, dejándolos encerrados.

Suspiró. No sabía si ese plan funcionaría, tenía tan mala suerte que quizá no.

Miró hacia el costado izquierdo, alguien caminaba por el pasillo con los pants y chamarra del equipo de futbol. Esa era la señal que lo identificaría, pues Kaien pertenecía al club y tenía entrenamiento esa tarde.

De forma nerviosa se apresuró a abrir el almacén y entrar en él hasta el rincón. Tenía el corazón acelerado y los nervios habían hecho que su mente se le pusiera en blanco. ¡Ahora no sabía que decirle a Kaien!

—¡Ey! —escuchó una voz quejarse.

Volteó lentamente para toparse con la puerta cerrada y la espalda del chico de cabello ¿naranja?

—¿Ichigo? —preguntó con confusión.

El chico de volteó lentamente hacia ella.

—Rukia. —suspiró. —supongo que era Kaien al que esperabas. —afirmó y ella asintió levemente. Él se rascó la nuca. —lamento arruinarte el plan.

Caminó hacia unos cubos que estaba volteados y se sentó en uno de ellos.

—Ellas vendrán a abrir en media hora. —comentó Rukia desde su lugar. Él asintió.

El silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos, Ichigo miraba al suelo y Rukia intentaba mirar cualquier punto de la habitación menos a él.

Lo había olvidado, él también pertenecía al equipo de futbol.

Después de diez minutos de estar así, Rukia no aguantó más, necesitaba saber las causas de que él actuara así con ella.

—Ichigo. —lo llamó y él alzó la vista hacia ella. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro afligido de la chica. —¿hice algo que te molestara? —le preguntó.

—No. —respondió abatido.

—Entonces…entonces ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? —preguntó dolida.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ichigo. —ella subió el volumen. —no intentes hacerte el tonto, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. —señaló. —¿por qué te estás alejando de mí?

Ichigo no pudo sostenerle la mirada y miró al suelo. El viernes después de dejar a Rukia en su recámara Kaien lo había abordado, preguntándole directamente si entre él y Rukia había algo. Había respondido que no, pero el de ojos verdes no se quedó convencido.

Le insistió a que le dijera la verdad pues quería a Rukia, pero si entre ellos había algo, por mínimo que fuera entonces se alejaría.

—¿Es por Nell? —insistió Rukia. —¿Ella te pidió que te alejaras de mí? —de ser así ella le explicaría las cosas, le diría que entre Ichigo y ella sólo había una gran amistad y que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Nell? —preguntó confundido volviendo a mirarla.

—Dicen que se te declaró el fin de semana. —murmuró.

Ichigo suspiró por lo rápido que corrían los chismes. Se puso de pie y caminó para quedar frente a su amiga.

—Es cierto que se me declaró. —reveló Ichigo provocándole ansiedad. —pero le dije que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos por el momento, quedamos como amigos.

—Ah. —exclamó Rukia sintiendo un extraño alivio.

—Me alejé de ti porque pensé que nuestra amistad podía afectar tu relación con Kaien. —se sinceró a medias, se negaba a decirle que Kaien estaba interesado en ella. —Sé que quieres ir al baile de primavera con él. —agregó.

—Sí, pero no a costa de nuestra amistad. —acotó desesperada. —¿no sabes lo que he sufrido estos días? —preguntó. —No podía dormir. ¡Eres un idiota! —se quejó intentando retener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Ichigo. Él tampoco lo había pasado bien, se sentía culpable cada vez que la esquivaba. Le dolía no estar cerca de ella aunque fuera como amigo.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!¡No vuelvas a dejarme! —pidió ella, y aunque la mayoría de veces se mostraba fuerte, esta vez lloró.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla.

Esas lágrimas, esa suplica, sólo lo hacían ilusionarse más. Pero estaba bien, ahora se esforzaría por hacer que ella lo mirara de otra forma, poco a poco le haría saber que no era solamente un gran amigo, sino que era el hombre que la amaba.

Rukia correspondió el abrazo.

—Aja pillines. —exclamó Matsumoto sobresaltándolos. No se dieron cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta. —se lo tenían muy escondidito. —bromeó.

Cuando vieron a Kaien entrenando con el equipo sospecharon que algo iba mal, lo confirmaron cuando escucharon a unos chicos hablando sobre la ausencia de Ichigo.

Pero decidieron esperar porque también eran obvios los sentimientos de Ichigo y querían ayudarlo un poco.

—No digas tonterías. —reclamó Ichigo rojo de la vergüenza, ya separado de su amiga.

—No son tonterías, se estaban manoseando. —secundó Lisa sonriente.

—Sólo somos amigos. —replicó Ichigo. —¡Y no nos manoseábamos!

—Somos casi hermanos. —acotó nerviosa la chica de ojos violetas.

—Ajá. —susurró Matsumoto. —ahora resulta que son solamente bros. —se burló.

Ichigo y Rukia salieron del almacén todavía avergonzados. Pero mientras caminaban juntos sus corazones por fin latían aliviados, pues el lazo que compartían no se había roto.

* * *

*Hace referencia a un capítulo de Lovely Complex. Lo estoy volviendo a ver y morí de la risa con el plan para que Risa descubriera su pecho (corazón) ante Otani.

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	9. Necesitamos un héroe

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia:** AU, contiene OoC y algunas otras cosas raras.

* * *

 **Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora en actualizar, pero factores como el trabajo, el estado de ánimo y las series televisivas me impiden escribir como quisiera.**

 **Gracias: ScarrieS:** Has desaparecido del radar, espero estés bien. Ichigo es medio gruñón pero tiene un gran corazón, aunque reservado para una el proceso Tanto Soi como Yoruichi aprenderán que los extremos no son buenos, y que es mejor encontrar un balance. Los hermanos Kuchiki tendrán mucho que ver en ello. **Camiimcr123** : Adoro ese anime también, aunque mi shojo favorito en Ouran Host Club. Amo a Tamaki. Gracias a ti por leer la historia. **Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol-14:** Gracias, ya que eso de los bro estaba de moda tenía que usarlo a mi favor. **Johana:** Lo de Yoruichi pronto se sabrá,espero estar dando los síntomas de forma correcta, cuando se revele y si tengo fallos agradecería tu ayuda. No tengo libros de medicina a mi alcance así que investigo por internet y algunas cosas que capto de las pláticas con mi tío que también es médico. **Gema tsukihime:** Me gusta esa pareja, aunque también el ByaYoru. En fin veremos con quien se queda al final. Gracias por leer y comentar la historia. **Fer:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Ichigo sólo pensó en la felicidad de Rukia, sin embargo desconocía que él es parte de esa felicidad. Ahora lo pensará dos veces antes de alejarse de ella. **Anime love:** Tú lo has dicho, Lisa y Matsumoto son cosa seria, y lo peor es que están arrastrando a Rukia con ellas. Poco a poco Yoruichi aprenderá que está bien dejarse consentir de vez en cuando. Espero te guste el pequeño momento ByaSoi del capítulo. **Gia Kalfu:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia!, gracias por darle una oportunidad. No me considero muy buena con la comedia, pero me esfuerzo en ello. Vi en tu perfil que has leído Drácula, tengo una adaptación al IchiRuki, espero algún día puedas leerla y darme tu opinión. **Natsumivat:** Te agradezco que leas esta historia también. Al igual que a ti, el KogaYoru me gusta, de hecho ya acepté que adoro todo lo crack en Bleach. La única pareja que respeto es la de Isshin y Masaki. Espero que te gusten los momentos ByaSoi e IchiRuki de este capítulo. **Guest:** Gracias por leer la historia. **Suzuki:** Gracias por leer y comentar, aunque muy retrasado, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **NetoKastillo:** Esos chicos son muy despistados, pero poco a poco Rukia está descubriendo lo que es Ichigo para ella. **FrikiHimechan:** Ichigo no aprende a tener la boca cerrada por más golpes que le den, veremos quien se cansa primero. Espero que este capítulo también te haga reír.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9.- Estrategia cinco: Necesitamos un héroe.**

Byakuya llegó al colegio junto a Renji, a quien encontró por el camino. Desde que estuvo en casa de Kaien había optado por caminar a la escuela, pues así podía pasar algo de tiempo con sus hermanos.

Pero esa mañana Rukia e Ichigo se adelantaron ya que habían quedado de verse con Lisa y Rangiku. Se recordó hablar más tarde con ellas para advertirles que no toleraría que inmiscuyeran a Rukia en sus locos planes.

Y Koga, por el contrario, dijo que saldría más tarde de casa. Lo raro fue que no se quedó dormido, pues se levantó más temprano que él, lo sospechoso fue verlo hablando con el cocinero.

—Creo que me adelantaré. —Renji lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —si no llegas te cubriré con el maestro. —mencionó alegre y le indicó con la cabeza hacia un costado.

Byakuya giró hacia su derecha y vio a Soi parada a un par de metros de él, lo saludó con la mano. Escuchó risas de Renji antes de caminar hacia ella.

Renji avanzó unos pasos pero se detuvo al tener una excelente idea. Giró en su eje mientras sacaba su celular.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el joven de ojos grises, fue directo, sin embargo está vez no fue agresivo con su tono de voz.

—Esa es una buena pregunta…—murmuró Soi. Se aclaró la garganta al ver que él la miró confundido. —Sólo quiero saber cómo te fue en el concurso.

Él la miró fijamente, con intriga. Soi se puso un poco nerviosa.

—No…no es como si estuviera preocupada por ti. —declaró. —Sólo me interesa saber si mis esfuerzos fueron en vano o no. —se escudó en su orgullo.

Byakuya sonrió orgulloso.

—Ya te había dicho que iba por el primer lugar. —respondió.

Soi se alegró de oírlo y dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a abrazarlo. Pero afortunadamente recapacitó a tiempo.

—Bien hecho. —le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y avanzó de forma rápida hacia la entrada del edificio.

—Que rara. —mencionó Byakuya antes de retomar su camino.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Byakuya caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso con su porte altivo como siempre, pero esta vez se sentía observado. Volteó hacia la izquierda, donde había tres chicas con celulares en mano junto a la puerta del salón. Al verse descubiertas sonrieron nerviosas y se miraron entre ellas, empezando a cuchichear.

Más adelante se encontró a dos chicos apoyados en la pared, esperando a que sonara el timbre de entrada.

—¡Eres mi ídolo! —le externó uno con pulgar en alto.

Él los ignoró y siguió caminando. ¿Ahora que les sucedía a todos ellos?¿acaso el día anterior pusieron algo en el agua?

Y para hacer aún peor su día, frente a él estaba Yoruichi hablando animadamente con un chico. Siguió caminando esperando que no lo tomara en cuenta.

—Byakuya. —lo llamó en cuanto caminó junto a ella. Yoruichi se despidió del chico y giró para verlo.

No pasó desapercibido para el joven Kuchiki como ese estudiante le dirigió una mirada afilada antes de marcharse.

—Te estaba buscando…

—Antes de que me digas nada te advierto que debes de dejar de lado esa absurda idea de intentar conquistarme. —la interrumpió él queriendo evitar cualquier acción de acoso por parte de ella. Sería demasiado vergonzoso que a mitad del pasillo intentara besarlo. —a menos que quiera que estás salgan a la luz. —le mostró la pantalla de su celular en la que se apreciaba una foto de ella durmiendo en pijama.

Ya llevaba preparado su celular en mano con la galería abierta en las fotos que le tomó a la chica cuando enfermó.

En ese momento volvió a sentirse dueño de la situación, para evitar la humillación de que los compañeros la vieran en esas fachas ella tendría que hacer lo que le pidiera. Sin embargo cuando Yoruichi lo volteó a ver con aquella gran sonrisa supo que nada iba a salir bien.

—¡Oh Byakuya! No sabía que tenías esos gustos. —Mencionó con fingido temor, cambiando la sonrisa por un gesto de sorpresa-. —Imagina lo que dirán los demás cuando sepan que te gusta fotografiar a indefensas chicas mientras duermen. —dijo esto mientras se abrazaba a si misma. —¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que me habrás hecho aprovechándote de que dormía!

Hizo una expresión de sufrimiento.

—¡No te hice nada! —exclamó él no entendiendo el por qué todo terminó diferente a como había planeado.

Varios chicos que pasaban por ahí se les quedaron mirando, así que Byakuya se acercó más a ella y la tomó del codo para llevarla cerca de la ventana, donde la soltó.

—De acuerdo, olvidemos lo de las fotos. —mencionó resignándose.

—Lo siento, pero tengo una excelente memoria. —sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó. ¿Por qué creyó que con ella sería fácil todo? Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

—Llevo un curso de repostería por las tardes y a mis compañeros se les ocurrió la brillante idea de recrear Cupcakes wars.

—¿El concurso de televisión? —preguntó. También había visto un par de capítulos de ese programa en el que ganaba el que mejor hiciera esos postres.

—Sí, ¿puedes creerlo?, ahora necesito un ayudante. —mencionó. —Había pensado en Soi, pero ya que te ofreciste no puedo rechazarte.

—Olvídalo. —sentenció. De cualquier manera con su reputación no creía que hubiera repercusiones.

—De acuerdo, si me ayudas no te molestaré por esta semana. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba la palma de su mano, en señal de promesa.

A Byakuya aquello si le pareció conveniente. Memorizó la dirección y el horario en el que se verían.

—Y por cierto, sólo quería darte esto. —dijo ella sacando un sobre del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. —Ayer me lo dio la profesora Unohana para ti. —le extendió el sobre blanco que el muchacho tomó.

Luego dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su salón.

Byakuya abrió y leyó el contenido del sobre.

—¡Debe de estar bromeando! —se quejó arrugando la hoja blanca.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras que su hermano se metía en problemas, Rukia hablaba con Ichigo, Rangiku y Lisa sobre la nueva estrategia a seguir después de fallar en descubrir su pecho.

Los cuatro estaban en el salón de los menores. Habían juntado cuatro asientos, quedando cada uno en un punto cardinal.

—¿Están seguras que esto si funcionará? —Rukia hizo especial énfasis en el sí.

—Oye, no es nuestra culpa que las anteriores veces hayas fallado. —replicó Lisa acomodándose los lentes. —Quizá tienes a alguien por ahí que conspira en tu contra. —mencionó.

Rangiku miró a Ichigo quien desvió la vista sonrojado.

—Como sea. —continuó la chica de pechos grandes. —No creo que falles esta vez. En todos los mangas después de una acción heroica hay resultados.

—Sí, por ejemplo, cuando la chica se va a caer siempre está el chico apuesto para sostenerla y terminan casi besándose. —a Rukia se le iluminó la mirada tras escuchar aquello.

—Pero si Rukia trata de sostener a Kaien terminará como una tachuela enterrada. —intervino Ichigo riendo.

—¡Ichigo! —le gritó Rukia, pero en lugar de seguir con el reclamo, se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza. Quizá él tenía razón y no serviría de nada su esfuerzo.

Las chicas mayores le dieron una patada al chico por debajo de la mesa.

—No le hagas caso a este tonto. —mencionó Lisa. —Sólo está celoso. —Rukia alzó la vista sorprendida e Ichigo la miró asustado.

¡Ellas no podían delatarlo de esa forma!

—Él es tan gruñón que no sabe cómo conquistar a alguien. —intervino Matsumoto con una sonrisa. —y aparte tú le ganaste esta genial idea.

Rukia volteó a ver a Ichigo, ya sin que su corazón latiera tan rápido.

—¿Es cierto eso? —le preguntó.

—Sí…como sea. —mencionó cruzándose de brazos. Evadió nuevamente la verdad. Quería dar pasos cortos antes de revelar sus sentimientos.

Por un momento ella había creído que él sentía algo por ella, pero que bueno que no era así, y no obstante no pudo quitarse esa sensación de decepción.

—Aunque tal vez Ichigo tenga razón y no sirva para esto. —mencionó Rukia desanimada. Quizá era mejor resignarse a ir al baile sin Kaien.

—No digas eso Rukia. —pidió Matsumoto.

—Esto representa disciplina. —mencionó seria Lisa colocando sobre la banca un dulce azul de los que llevaba consigo. —Y esto representa fuerza. —puso un dulce verde. —Necesitas ambas para alcanzar a Kaien.*

Rukia la miraba interesada e Ichigo suspicaz. ¿Ahora que se les había ocurrido a esas chicas?

—Hoy la lucha empieza, esa es la misión. —mencionó Rangiku con seriedad. —Héroe fuerte, de acción serás hoy.*

—Mantener la calma en la tempestad, siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar. *—completó Lisa mientras Rukia asentía.

—Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes, y con la fuerza de un gran timón, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión. *—terminó de decir Matsumoto con emoción.

Rukia se comió los dos dulces con ánimos renovados.

—¡Ey, eso es de Mulán! —se quejó Ichigo. —¿acaso ya lo tenían todo ensayado?

—¡Jajajaja, claro que no! —respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo diciendo literalmente las onomatopeyas para la risa.

Y entre las quejas de Ichigo y las réplicas de las chicas para que no fuera tan gruñón, empezó la siguiente estrategia: "Necesitamos un héroe".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lo primero que intentó Rukia aprovechando los minutos libres entre clase y clase, fue bajar a un gato de un árbol del patio trasero. Matsumoto se encargó de llevar al chico de ojos verdes al lugar exacto para presenciar ese glorioso momento. Lo habría hecho Ichigo pero tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que le desinfectaran los rasguños que recibió mientras atrapaba al gato y lo subía al árbol.

Rukia trepó al árbol no sin dificultad, recibiendo un par de arañazos ya que el gato no quería su ayuda. Pero cuando saltó al césped con el animalito entre sus brazos se sintió emocionada, al fin obtendría el reconocimiento de Kaien.

—¡Rukia! —la llamó Kaien sorprendido. —¿Qué haces pisando el césped? —preguntó con enfado, señalando un cartel que prohibía pisar el césped por estar recién colocado.

Rukia, desdichada, dejó caer al gato y se acercó al chico, quien la reprendió por su acción, dándole una advertencia de que la próxima vez que la sorprendiera rompiendo una regla, la tendría que reportar a la dirección.

Después Matsumoto se disculpó muy apenada, pues no pudiendo reprimir iniciar una conversación, evitó que Kaien viera la hazaña de Rukia.

Ichigo volvió a reír como loco cuando lo supo.

.

.

.

Su segundo intento de hacer una acción heroica frente a Kaien fue en una hora libre del chico.

Casualmente se sentó en la mesa contigua en la biblioteca, con un chico de su grupo que iba peor que ella en matemáticas.

—Y entonces bajas la literal. —mencionó Rukia alzando un poco la voz y señalando la ecuación.

Lisa le había dicho que un héroe no solo era aquel que salvaba a alguien del peligro, sino también quien prestaba servicio a los necesitados.

—¿Pero no hay que despejar primero X? —preguntó el chico de cabello castaño corto.

—Claro que no. —respondió ella poniéndose nerviosa.

—Yo recuerdo que la maestra lo enseñó así.

—¡Qué te digo que no! —lo regañó ella. —baja la literal y despejamos a lo último.

—Rukia, si continuas gritando la bibliotecaria se enojará. —mencionó Kaien cerrando el libro que leía y volteando a verla.

—Lo siento, es que le estoy tratando de explicar a … Hiro estás ecuaciones. —sonrió y el muchacho la fulminó con la mirada. Le había cambiado el nombre.

—Eso está bien. —le sonrió Kaien y Rukia se sintió en el cielo. —¿oye, pero no tienes clase a esta ahora? —recordó.

Y Rukia sonrió con nerviosismo, se había tenido que saltar la clase para poder concordar con el horario de Kaien.

Así que nuevamente recibió una reprimenda de su parte.

¡Genial! Había quedado como irresponsable y vandálica ante él el mismo día.

.

—Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel, a empacar, no hay tal virtud. *— le dijo Ichigo en cuanto escuchó el resultado de su segundo intento.

Lisa y Matsumoto lo golpearon en la espinilla.

.

.

.

A la hora del receso Rukia estaba sentada en una banca fingiendo leer un libro, en espera de que la fase dos diera inicio. A una distancia prudente de ella Ichigo y Kaien conversaban, más bien Kaien regañaba a Ichigo por estar siendo una mala influencia para Rukia.

Ya que no pudieron hacer que ella quedara como heroína delante de Kaien, ahora buscarían que él quedara como héroe ante ella, así podrían hacerse más cercanos.

Rankigu había sugerido que ella representara una caída por las escaleras mientras Kaien subía tras ella, así él la atraparía entre sus fuertes brazos, pero la chica de ojos violetas no quiso arriesgarse a sufrir alguna fractura, por lo que optaron por lo más típico de los mangas que leyeron.

—Oye preciosa, porque en lugar de leer no vienes a tomarte un refresco conmigo. —habló un chico con pecas, que junto a otro chico de cabello negro se acercó a ella.

Rukia no dijo nada y cambió de hoja.

—No te hagas del rogar, te gustará estar con nosotros. —mencionó el de cabello negro.

Rukia cerró el libro de golpe y levantó la vista para verlos.

—No…no puedo hacer eso. —se obligó a hablar de forma tímida.

Qué mejor forma de que Kaien fuera su héroe que salvándola del acoso de dos hombres. Él vería que era una chica delicada y ella podría abrazarlo con la excusa de estar agradecida. Y en ningún manga había fallado, así que las probabilidades de éxito estaban a su favor.

—No seas tímida. —le dijo el de pecas acariciando su mejilla.

—No hagas eso. —pidió. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el estúpido de Kaien y por qué no hacía nada?

.

—Mira, están molestando a Rukia. —señaló Ichigo a su primo, que por darle la espalda no había visto a los chicos acercársele.

Decidió esta vez no sabotear el plan, porque no era necesario. La misma chica se encargaría de eso.

Internamente rio con malicia.

Kaien se llenó de indignación al ver como esos dos estudiantes tocaban a Rukia en la cara, y uno le estaba tocando un seno. Avanzó hacia ellos dispuesto a darles una lección.

—¿Dónde diablos estás tocando? —el grito furioso de Rukia lo hizo detenerse por lo repentino. La chica se veía muy enojada. Esos chicos estaban contratados por Matsumoto, pero sobrepasaron los límites de lo permitido.

Y ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de Kaien, y la divertida de Ichigo, Rukia les dio una paliza. Y es que sus dos hermanos sobreprotectores la habían obligado a aprender defensa personal desde pequeña.

—Wow, Rukia puede ser aterradora a veces. —mencionó Kaien mientras los chicos huían del lugar.

—A mí me parece que es genial. —sonrió Ichigo a la par que otros chicos se acercaban a ella para felicitarla por su valentía.

Lamentablemente sus compañeros no fueron los únicos que la vieron.

Como castigo Rukia tuvo que quedarse después de clases a limpiar un salón en el que guardaban material y muebles que no ocupaban.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las tres de la tarde y Rukia seguía en el salón de cachivaches. Lo único que le faltaba era acomodar unas cajas que estaban en una esquina para que pudiera irse a su casa.

Tenía que agradecerle mucho a Ichigo el que se hubiera quedado a ayudarla, de lo contrario no habría podido terminar tan rápido. Rangiku y Lisa habían dicho que también la ayudarían, pero tras sacudir un par de bancas dijeron que irían al baño y no regresaron.

Más les valía que se hubieran atorado en las tazas, de lo contrario sentirían su furia.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso. —Kaien la interrumpió entrando al salón, viendo su intención de levantar las cajas del suelo.

—Sí, gracias. —mencionó ella, alegrándose de tenerlo ahí.

—Disculpa por no ayudarte, pero la profesora Unohana quería hablar conmigo. —comentó mientras se acercaba a las cajas. Ella le restó importancia.

Kaien se acercó a las cajas y se agachó para tomarlas, pero cuando apenas y las movió un poco dos cucarachas salieron de debajo de ellas.

Él se irguió y dio un paso a atrás.

—¡Cucarachas! —exclamó Rukia a su lado. —¡Mátalas!¡mátalas! —pidió asustada.

Podía enfrentarse a los acosadores, pero esos bichos eran otro nivel.

—Claro. —respondió, pero no se movió de su lugar. En cambio los bichos caminaron dispersamente hacia delante.

Rukia y Kaien dieron tres pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no las matas? —preguntó angustiada aferrándose de la manga de la camisa del chico. Ninguno le quitaba la mirada a los bichos que caminaban hacia un lado y otro.

—Ya voy. —Kaien avanzó lentamente y una de las cucarachas extendió sus alas.

—¡Son voladoras! —gritaron horrorizados al mismo tiempo. Kaien se detuvo y Rukia se hizo hacia atrás, pero su espalda topó con uno de los escritorios.

Y entonces, para terror de los dos, la cucaracha voló directamente hacia Kaien, por reflejo el chico se hizo hacia un lado. Alegrándose de haberla esquivado, pero cayó en cuenta que la cucaracha ahora iría hacia Rukia.

Rukia sólo atinó a gritar mientras Kaien daba la vuelta y la cucaracha volaba hacia ella.

Y en aquel angustiante momento Ichigo entró y con total calma alzó el libro que llevaba en la mano y golpeó a la cucaracha en pleno vuelo, cuando cayó al piso la aplastó con el zapato, luego a la otra que aprovechando la distracción había avanzado hacia Rukia.

—¡Ichigo! —lloriqueó Rukia mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—Ya, ya enana. —calmó él mientras la tomaba de la nuca y la acercó a su pecho, escondiendo su rostro de Kaien para que no viera que lloraba un poco.

—¡Pensé que iba a morir! —exageró un poco.

El rio pero no burlón. Era feliz cada vez que veía a Rukia en sus raros momentos infantiles.

Kaien se sintió como un intruso mientras veía la escena, y como también estaba avergonzado decidió retirarse en silencio.

.

—Quién diría que Kaien le tuviera fobia a las cucarachas. —mencionó Rukia sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas. Ichigo estaba a su lado y ambos estaban recargados en el escritorio.

Ya habían limpiado las cajas que faltaban y recogido los restos de las cucarachas.

—Desde pequeño tiene esa fobia. Una vez me dejó de hablar un mes porque lo correteé con un frasco con varias de ellas por toda la casa. —recordó y ambos rieron.

—Pensé que era perfecto, pero ya veo que no. —comentó la chica.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—En realidad no. —mencionó tranquila. —lo que me desanima es que fallé de nuevo, no pude ser una heroína ni conseguir un héroe. —suspiró resignada.

Ambos miraban hacia el frente.

—¿Recuerdas a Hana, Takeshi y los señores Miyuki?

—¿A quiénes les regalé los gatitos y cachorros que encontramos? —preguntó mirándolo. Ichigo volteó a verla y asintió. —¿Y qué tienen que ver?

—A todos ellos los hiciste felices al darles a alguien a quien querer. —mencionó Ichigo. —Cambiaste su vida. —recordaron como Hana era una chica que estaba cayendo en depresión y volviéndose más arisca, hasta que Rukia comenzó a llevarse con ella y le regaló un perrito. —Además rescataste a Pudín de la calle y le diste un hogar. Aunque no te des cuenta, eres una persona autentica, generosa, que se preocupa por los demás. Y eso para mí es ser un héroe. —explicó con cariño.

—Ichigo. —susurró, no teniendo palabras para agradecerle por pensar eso de ella. Sentía su cara arder.

—Y tú no necesitas ser salvada. —agregó Ichigo. —eres valiente, fuerte e inteligente. Sabrás resolver cualquier situación que se te presente. —Rukia sonrió. Él siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir bien. —pero aun así, cuando te encuentres en problemas estaré ahí para ayudarte. —se sonrieron cálidamente, sintiéndose afortunados por tenerse el uno al otro. —Así que no importa cuántas cucarachas te rodean, siempre llegaré a tu rescate. —mencionó Ichigo tratando de aligerar el momento.

—¡Mi héroe! —bromeó Rukia y ambos miraron nuevamente al frente.

Pero era verdad, él siempre estaba ahí para ella, la apoyaba incondicionalmente, incluso en ideas descabelladas.

El corazón de Ichigo latió acelerado cuando sintió a Rukia apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y entrelazar su brazo con el de él.

Rukia cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose protegida a su lado. Que tonta estaba siendo al buscar un héroe, cuando ya tenía uno a su lado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Byakuya regresó a su casa a las siete de la noche, después de estar con Yoruichi en esa clase de repostería. En una mano llevaba una bolsa de papel con cupcakes que la chica le obligó a llevar a su familia.

—¿Tan tarde terminó ese dichoso concurso? —preguntó Koga, sentado en la sala viendo la pantalla de su celular. Rio por lo que leyó.

—No. —mencionó Byakuya sintiéndose incómodo. Dejó los panes sobre la mesita de centro. —Quise caminar un rato.

Koga despegó la vista del celular para fijarla en su hermano. Pensó que llegaría de mal humor por tener que ayudar a Yoruichi a hacer cupcakes, pero él se veía muy relajado.

Ella le había comentado sobre eso durante el almuerzo, y aunque él quiso ir ella no lo dejó, pues debía terminar un proyecto para el día siguiente para evitar reprobar una asignatura.

—Yoruichi te manda a decir que mañana quiere una porción doble. —mencionó Byakuya para romper el escrutinio de su hermano. —¿Qué significa?

—Ah, nada. —Volvió a ver el celular. Byakuya lo vio sonreír como últimamente no lo hacía.

No quiso entrometerse, así que no preguntó más y se sentó en el sillón de una plaza, frente a su hermano. De pronto Koga arrugó el ceño, vio algo que no le gustó.

—Vaya hermanito, cada vez te haces más famoso. —mencionó levantando la vista. Byakuya lo miró sin entender. —Aunque creo que mamá se disgustará por tu moral tan relajada. —pensándolo bien, la situación le resultaba divertida.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Byakuya y Koga le aventó el celular con una sonrisa. Apenas y logró atraparlo.

—Anda, lee. —apresuró Koga.

Su hermano miró el celular y desbloqueó la pantalla.

El navegador estaba abierto en un blog llamado "El príncipe orgulloso y sus dos novias". La ira empezó a brotar en él. Sólo había una persona que le decía así y que era tan imbécil para poner ese título.

En los primeros párrafos se explicaba que el objetivo del blog era darle un seguimiento diario a "la relación" entre Yoruichi, Byakuya y Soi, para así mostrar como por amor, no les importaba a esos chicos ir en contra de las reglas establecidas por la sociedad y optar por un amor compartido.

Koga rio por la cara de indignación de Byakuya.

Después de esos párrafos había una encuesta.

El 25% opinaba que tenía que quedarse con Yoruichi, el 26% que debía quedarse con Soi, el 7% opinaba que debía volverse musulmán y el 42% opinaba que debía irse a vivir a un lugar de Estados Unidos donde fuera legal la poligamia para quedarse con las dos.

Abajo había fotos de él con Soi y con Yoruichi tomadas ese día por la mañana, y con pies de foto como "No podía empezar su día sin recibir los buenos días de sus amores" o "No importa lo ocupado que esté, siempre tendrá tiempo para ser mimado". Después había una foto con el pie de página "El príncipe orgulloso disfruta de compartir un sabroso bocadillo con Yoruichi" y arriba unas fotos donde se veía a Yoruichi dándole a probar un cupcake recién hecho, y lo peor, a él dándole a probar la mezcla de harina, ¡Con el dedo!

La "PiñaRoja" firmaba el blog invitando a los lectores a seguir votando y a enviar las fotos donde ese trío demostrara su amor.

—¡Renji!—murmuró Byakuya apretando el celular.

Pobre de la familia Abarai, ese día tendría que vestirse de luto porque perdería un integrante de su familia.

* * *

 ***Como bien lo dijo Ichigo son fragmentos de la canción "hombres de acción" de Mulán, interpretada en su versión latina por Cristian Castro. De lo que no me percaté hasta hace poco tiempo, y lo que me hace fallar como su fan.**

 **La escena de la cucaracha está basada en la escena de un "manga" indonesio llamado Pre-wedding (aunque con leves modificaciones). Se los recomiendo, es muy corto, no creo que les tome mucho tiempo leer la primera temporada.**

 **Espero que ese momento IchiRuki les haya gustado. Rukia cada vez se hace más consciente de lo que Ichigo significa para ella.**

 **¿Quieren ver lo que pasó en esa clase de repostería entre Byakuya y Yoruichi?**

 **¿Creen que Renji sobreviva a la furia de Byakuya?**

 **Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, lo había pospuesto porque no sabía que escribir, pero contrario a lo que pensé, se me facilitó mucho y logré terminarlo en un día. Me hizo recordar aquellos tiempos de "El amor no tiene color" donde era puntual para subir un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
